Chaotic Travels
by ShadowLamb
Summary: (SEQUEL TO CHAOTIC FRIENDS) Finally right? Four girls have now entered the world of Pokemon in the skillful arms of the villainous leaders It seems that trust has finally been put to rest, but something is rising far beyond what any of them could have seen. Britney, Vicki, Michayla, and Aidee adventure while blissfully unaware of what's to come.
1. One Long Day - Chapter 1

**Authors Note: OMG It's been forever right?! Well my friend has been prodding at me to get on with this, but I didn't have much time to write lately for free. I'm trying to start up my career, while also having a side job that gives me lots of hours. So really it's been a little rough lately, but I recently have been getting some good ideas and a chunk of time so I thought why not huh? In case you guys are new, this is a sequel story so I recommend you read Chaotic Friends first before you read this.**

 **Unfortunately updates won't be as frequent this time and I apologize, but as always I will try my best. I put a lot of heart into this chapter, and my writing has definitely been improving. So hopefully it will be enjoyable, let me know what you dislike and like in a review! I will definitely take them into account, also if you have ideas you may also put them there! Okay sorry for blabbing on... TO THE STORY.**

 **-Vicki-**

A sharp light shattered the previous reality, the blinding spark faded fast as my ears rang. I glanced about while standing in an immense laboratory, the one that Cyrus took refuge in. Everything was so immaculately clean around me, even the walls seemed to glimmer from not a spec of dust. Curiously enough though I wondered who was taking care off the place in his absence. Feeling a bit small in this huge structure I glanced over to my best friend Britney. Her blue eyes sparkled upon gazing around the building.

"This is beautiful!" Aidee shot out from my left side.

I nodded, but my entire body instead felt anxious. I needed someone by my side in this mess, something about all of this felt so wrong. As if a guilt pitted deep into the bottom of my stomach. Thoughts swirled in my mind almost as if they were real whispers. This immense building was not made of hopes or dreams, it was rather something I wanted to escape. However I wasn't all that great at hiding my anxieties and I could tell Britney was worried from the confused stares she gave me.

Maxie pitted to my side directly after noticing my dismay. The gesture although sweet still filled me with a bitter distance to him. Poor Britney was full of love and forgiveness, but I knew better than that. The crazed grimace on Ghetsis' face distilled me, he did not have good intentions in mind for my best friend. I loved her so much, but she was just too stubborn. The worst though that struck fear into my heart was how fast Giovanni gave up on his outbursts. His eyes darted suspiciously when his eyes locked with Cyrus' and I immediately knew we made a mistake. I just needed to get Britney alone.

Before I had a chance to move Britney whispered to me. "What's the matter Vicki?"

"Something isn't right, something is wrong." I replied with a frog in my throat.

Before I had the chance to explain anything, Ghetsis swooped in mischievously pulling her away by the waist. His movements were precise and obviously sensual, it made me feel sick. Britney blushed an intense red as smiled at her and just like that he began to converse with her. His red eyes glanced back tauntingly at me and I swelled with rage, who did he think he was? Just as I was about to attack him Maxie firmly held onto my shoulder.

"Let it go." Maxie said softly.

I swiftly tore away from Maxie's attempts to comfort me. A burning anger tore through my body and it bubbled into a loud sigh. I wanted to do something, but maybe it wasn't the best time for this. "Britney why must you be so stupid." I huffed quietly.

Maxie spoke calmly, "Britney is far from incompetent, she's just horribly trusting. It's refreshing to see sometimes, but if she keeps her heart open like that she's going to hurt herself."

"Yeah, you think Sherlock?" I hissed sarcastically back at him.

With a disgruntled remark Maxie gazed down at me with an expression of shock and annoyance. I couldn't help but smile widely at his horrified face, it was priceless. We were both such sarcastic assholes sometimes. Ruffling my hair he focused on Cyrus who was patiently waiting on a platform to speak. I didn't even notice him there until now and now I felt embarrassed for ignoring him for so long.

Once everyone was quiet Cyrus began to speak, "We've made it through realities with success. If anyone is experiencing headaches, nausea, or bleeding from the eyes you should speak now because that means you're probably going to die."

The entire room was dead silent as Cyrus paused with a sharp scan through the tiny crowd. Why the Hell would he say something like that?

"No one? Okay I was thinking we might have had a casualty, but we're right on track." Cyrus continued with a deep tone, "I still want to do some research between the portals so I will remain here. However you may all resume whatever tasks you were doing previously, all except Giovanni who will be assisting me with this. As for you girls, well I don't know where you want to go so you can decide now."

"I guess I'll go with Lysandre for now." Aidee decided without hesitation.

I glanced over to Britney and spoke, "I'm staying with Britney until whatever happens."

Britney grinned at me meaningfully and I glanced over to Michayla who was struggling with a decision. I wouldn't mind having her come with us, but she was always a bit of a free bird doing her own thing. Desperately I wished I didn't need to separate from them, but everyone has their own course. Taking a huff she brushed back her orange locks of hair and got ready to speak.

"I want to stay here, this is all a little much right now for me. I'll go on my own time." Michayla decided with an uncertain tone of voice.

Cyrus lifted an eyebrow and continued his speech. "Whatever you wish, but don't get in the way of this research for the love of Arceus."

"Hey don't be rude!" She screamed humorously.

The two of them bickered for a few moments like an old married couple, but I got bored of it quickly. I spaced out as I stared at the ceiling with an empty mind. However before I could enjoy it I was startled by Maxie waving his hand in my face. I shoved him away with an annoyed grunt, his red jacket ruffling in the process.

"Do you want me to come with you to Unova? That's where Britney is going, correct?" Maxie asked plainly.

I entertained the thought for a moment as it bounced around in my mind. N would be with me the entire time, but I wasn't entirely sure if he would be helpful in a situation that required a realistic mindset. Perhaps it would be a good idea to have Maxie come with me as well. I gazed up at him for a few moments, his pale face expressionless with that dark red hair.

"Actually maybe that would be a good idea, I might need you." I decided as I glared at Ghetsis.

Archie poked his head in suddenly, "I'm coming too!"

I leaped into the air with fear at his booming voice. Archie certainly did not understand the meaning of subtlety. With a swift movement of my hand I smacked him on the back of the head as hard as I could. He stumbled with a tiny whimper indicating his apology. Maxie chuckled mischievously at the suffering of his nemesis.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked.

Archie growled quietly, "I can't stand Ghetsis, that's why! I'm not about to watch Britney get snapped up by that disgusting creature."

"Wow that must have been the most descriptive sentence you've ever said." Maxie prodded with a sarcastic grin.

"I will hit you Maxie!" He screamed to the top of his lungs.

Archie's voice echoed through the facility and everyone was glaring at us. The idiots clearly did not have any clue on how to keep subtle. Letting out another sigh I pulled the two of them towards the Team Plasma crew. They looked confused to see us approach them, but Colress was rather delighted.

"You'll be joining us on the ferry home I see?" Colress declared with glee.

I tried to stay calm as I spoke, "Yeah we're going to have so much fun!"

******

 **-Aidee-  
**  
I got ready to go soon after I bid my farewells to my friends. It was nice to start an exciting new life that didn't come with the regular boring chores I always dealt with. Not to mention I would be spending it with the rather attractive Lysandre. He set up a pickup to arrive and we boarded onto a oddly large, red ship. As awkward as it was to look at, I didn't bother complaining.

On the inside the walls were also a flaming red as to come with the territory. However everything was immaculate and beautiful. Even the side-tables were fancy with an arrangement of wonderful red flowers I have never seen in my life. Some curved in strange shapes and others had white blotches across their leaves. Everything around me was new and I couldn't wait to see what the land was like in person. It was much to what our world France was like and I always heard amazing things about it.

Staring out the window I watched the waves curve over the ocean in rhythm. However not before long we reached the land port and I couldn't believe my eyes with how big and beautiful everything was. I wanted to explore everything, and have all I could ever get from this world. Lysandre stood by me with a gentle smile across his face as he patted my back.

"If you want to contact your friends just let me know I have all the leader's numbers here." Lysandre claimed softly while continuing on his way.

I followed him closely while watching my surroundings. Out of nowhere arrived about a hundred Team Flare grunts all wearing flaming red clothing. I snickered a tad, but held it in as they greeted Lysandre excitedly. It was like he was some sort of celebrity, but I imagined his relationship with everyone else to be pretty damaged.

One of the grunts handed him some sort of creature wrapped up in a tiny blanket. It made an adorable low grumble from underneath the blanket. Before I had the chance to ask Lysandre took it in his hands gently with a sweet smile. His eyes lit up as he gazed at the little creatures face and soon after he handed the bundle to me. Looking up at him with awe, I wondered what the tiny thing was.

"This is for you my dear, he's one of our prized Litleo's that I heard about the moment I arrived here." Lysandre explained, "When I was gone I recieved probably a thousand messages about our success in finding the most beautiful one of the litters. When I thought about it I thought that you should have him. His name is Leonardo."

I peeked underneath the blanket as it revealed the face of a tiny kitten. It opened its eyes slowly with an adorable yawn, they were red! Left in astonishment, I realized that the Litleo he gave me was a shiny. How in the world did he get this for me? I bounced with glee at the adorable cat as it meowed at me, poking its tiny paw at my face.

"I think he likes you!" Lysandre chuckled, as if climbed up to my face.

I spoke to the kitten, "Hello Leo, aren't you the most adorable thing ever! Thank you so much!"

Lysandre smiled and spoke, "No need to thank me, you need him to aid you on your travels here. As long as he's there with you, you will be safe. Perhaps you will even remember me for a long time.

We continued along the path that was guarded by the strict Team Flare grunts. It was a bit uneasy for me to be treated like royalty, but I enjoyed the immense amount of sentimentality. Leonardo sat atop of my shoulder with a big, bright, eyes.

******

 **-Britney-**

We finally arrived at Ghetsis' castle, it was far bigger than I ever imagined. Only now could I ever understand his twisted nature, he had so many things to keep him happy. However when it was all ripped away from him, he was shocked more than the average person would be.

The halls were silent and echoed deeply with each step we made. Vicki looked extremely tense from all this eerie atmosphere, and it made me fear for her. I wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her, but it was obvious that I wouldn't really be able to help her right now. Maxie and Archie were behind us as Ghetsis kept me herded close to the front and away from Archie. His possessive nature was frightening me at this moment, it seemed as if he truly believed I would be staying; but I wanted to explore all of the Pokemon world.

"I welcome you to my castle, it's nice to have everything as I left it." Ghetsis declared with a powerful voice, "I assume you few will be staying for awhile, but you should know one thing. Do not wander around without my permission or there will be great consequences."

Each stride Ghetsis took was one of passion and integrity, he knew he owned this place. To him he was on his own turf now, and that meant everyone would be playing by his rules. I knew him better now though, and I trusted him. I trusted that he wouldn't hurt anyone and that he would keep us from harm.

"Hydreigon come!" Ghetsis howled loudly.

The halls began to echo the sounds of wings flapping at a fast rate. Before there was any chance to recognize what happened, a giant Hydreigon perched menacingly on Ghetsis' arm with the most horrific stares I've ever seen. The creature hissed and growled snapping each one of its heads at him. To my surprise though it hooked deep into Ghetsis' arm with its small legs, but as it stayed perched it clenched so hard that blood began to seep through his clothes. With eyes wide I observed him with no expression as if it didn't hurt at all.

I wasn't the only one who found this frightening, even 'The Great Maxie' trembled a tiny bit from the sight. Archie on the other hand broke into a tiny amount of sweat that trickled down the side of his face. I bet they were wishing that they'd went home and got their Pokemon instead of being here defenseless with Ghetsis.

We reached a large opening into a main hall filled with tables to sit at, but it was empty. I could feel my heart beating faster against my chest, but I was quickly calmed by the sight of a few Team Plasma grunts sitting quietly at a table eating their lunches. All of us (except Colress and N) let go of a deep breath and Ghetsis gave us an odd glare.

"This is the dining hall, and those two grunts will take the rest of you to your rooms. All except for Britney, I would like to have some personal time with her." Ghetsis explained.

Everyone fidgeted uncomfortably as Ghetsis gently pulled at my arm to follow him. While being torn away from my friends I mouthed the words "see you soon" to Vicki who watched with a blank expression on her face. I wasn't entirely sure if she was in disbelief or just so angry that she needed to think. I hoped that it was the first one, and that maybe we could all eventually get along.

Continuing to follow Ghetsis he led me into a huge bedroom with a Gothic theme to its design. It was impressive with many expensive types of cloth used for even the tiniest elements. There was a dining table in the corner for who knows what reason, but I sat awkwardly at it. In my best attempts to be polite and not wreck anything, I pulled my knees close to my body.

"How do you like it?" Ghetsis asked with an infinitely softer tone than which he talked to my friends with.

"It's very nice, I love the Gothic style in here." I answered.

He smiled faintly and then roared a command. "Hydreigon, fetch me the item I prepared!"

With a quick swoop it screeched and dived out of the room. Its heads still in a rabid snapping motion as it flew. There was something definitely unsettling about that wretched creature, but I could only assume that it was Ghetsis' fault.

Ghetsis returned to his soft voice, "I contacted Team Plasma to fetch me something special for you when we first arrived."

"Awe that's so sweet!" I claimed trying not to sound scared.

He caught onto my tone and looked me over. Pacing to the other side of the room he ran some water at the sink, and began to put on a kettle to boil water. I wondered what exactly he was doing, was he making tea? Waiting patiently I avoided his eyes, gazing around the miraculous room.

"Would you like some tea?" Ghetsis asked as the water boiled.

I responded, "Most certainly!"

He came back and sat down with a sigh, "Are you afraid?"

I gazed down at his bleeding arm and answered honestly. "I'm not, I'm just a little nervous."

"You need not be afraid of me, my dear." Ghetsis attempted to console me.

The Hydreigon burst in again with terrifying screeches that pierced my ears. In one of its jaws was a regular pokeball, and I immediately grew excited. Ghetsis didn't have to do that for me at all, but I guess I didn't have a Pokemon yet either. My body shook with anticipation as the pokeball was dropped from the creature's mouth and into Ghetsis' hand. His eyes were sharp as he passed it to me.

"It was important to me to get you the Pokemon you most wanted here." Ghetsis claimed as I gently took the pokeball from his hands.

Letting the pokeball release, an adorable little Tepig popped out with a loud oink. I was more than delighted as I accidentally fell off the chair and onto the ground. The not so graceful landing was greeted with the face licks of the tiny Tepig. I began to giggle from it and quickly recovered from the fall while holding the creature in my arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked as it licked me more.

Ghetsis replied, "It's a male, you may name him whatever you please."

"I will name you Oinkers!" I declared with the silliest grin possible.

Ghetsis lifted a brow to my ridiculous name, but I didn't care. Oinkers was definitely right for the Tepig, it seemed to oink even more as I said it. With a gentle sigh I hugged the Tepig close to my body. "Thank you." I whispered softly to Ghetsis.

******  
 **  
-Michayla-**

The night fell over the sky and I wondered about how my other friends were doing, but it was nice to have this time to myself. My heart was so full of misery in that past world, but the harder I smiled the harder it was to hear myself cry. I let out a deep sigh hoping that the problems of the past would be forgotten. I wanted to like Cyrus and Giovanni, but I felt I could barely trust them. I never even knew them well enough for this world to exist. How much more were they actually hiding from me, from us?

I yawned loudly from exhaustion, maybe I should get some sleep. Closing my eyes I began to fall into a trance of sleep, but a sudden crash woke me up. My eyes flew open and I jumped to my feet. What the heck could that be?

Walking through the tall facility, I peered around in the looming darkness to find something, anything. Soon through some travelling I saw a faint blue light glowing in the distance. Quieting myself down I crept towards it with my heart beating savagely against my chest. A shiver ran along my spine as I got closer and closer. It was way too dark for this to be happening right now, I was scared.

Making it to the light I noticed that the light wasn't at all something frightening or ominous, it was Cyrus. He was using some sort of torch on the machine that transported us here. I couldn't imagine what kind of changes he would need to make to the machine. Instead of asking however, I just observed him work away with this immersed expression on his face. He looked so tired.

Finally I decided to speak up, "When was the last time you've slept?"

Cyrus flinched from the startling voice that peered through the silence. Upon seeing me his face changed to the same blank expression he always held. It was pretty amusing assuming that he always prided himself on not having many emotions. I wanted to giggle at his response to my intrusion, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I sent you to bed hours ago, what are you doing awake?" Cyrus asked countering my question.

I felt insulted at being treated like a child. His eyes however indicated no teasing, and I wondered if he really was all that oblivious. I've been teasing and clinging to him all this time because I enjoyed him torment. However he just had no idea how to act in front of people, and finding out all this about him just made me feel so much more reluctant to get near him.

I hissed at him, "Excuse me? I'm not a child Cyrus."

Cyrus rubbed his forehead in frustration and spoke. "Listen I didn't mean to be rude, you just startled me."

"That's much better. You really are socially awkward aren't you?" I prodded.

He grumbled, "Sorry that we're not all born with magical social graces."

I laughed a little bit, "Okay I guess that was a little bit rude. Really though why are you up so late? It's like you never sleep."

"I don't really sleep very often anyway, it's a waste of time. I need to finish my research with this machine, and then maybe I'll lie down for a couple of minutes." He explained as he broke his focus.

The room stayed silent for a few minutes after he explained himself, but I couldn't really sleep either. I walked over to his side and sat on the edge of a small box that was next to his machine. Something bothered me about this though, if he was just doing research why was he altering the machine? My gut twisted for a moment as I thought about it.

"If you're doing research, why are you altering the machine?" I asked.

Cyrus explained quietly, "I'm just checking if me thesis is correct, that's all. You really shouldn't worry so much about me you know. I'm not all that evil."

I grumbled at him, "If you were trust-able you would have never lied about who you were in the first place."

"You have every right to be frustrated with me, but it's in the past now. You're here and you should get over it already." He continued.

The words hit me like a shot to the heart, how could he? Wouldn't he feel betrayed by something like that? Who the heck just tells someone to get over it? Rage shot through my body and I stormed off. I could hear his faint voice in the distance, "I'm sorry."

Rolling my eyes I plopped into a makeshift bed that I made on one of the couches. Cyrus offered to get me a real room, but I really didn't care as I wasn't sure how long I'd stay. Maybe I'd be gone tomorrow, maybe not. My head spun as I attempted to rest. All I could think about was what my friends were doing. I wondered how things were going for them?

******  
 **END CHAPTER**


	2. Training - Chapter 2

**-Vicki-**

"He's so annoying!" I hissed as I flopped against the table.

Maxie and Archie were sitting across from me with agreed nods. It was apparent that Ghetsis wanted to tear Britney away from us with every moment he got, and it was incredibly irritating. In most situations I would smack him upside the head, but Ghetsis was too strong for me. If only I could throw his body in the lake, yes that was what I wished for. I squinted my eyes for a moment and they glared at me awkwardly.

I piped up again, "Sorry I was imagining drowning Ghetsis."

The three of us burst out into the laughter and it echoed through the entire room. N who was left of me had nothing to say about that, instead he sat quietly staring off into space. There wasn't much he could do though, considering that we were talking about his father. I both pitied and disliked N at this moment, if only he could feel the same hatred for his father then we would be on the same page.

Alas it would be no use trying to talk to N about it though, he was just as stubborn with his ideals as I. However it annoyed me that he constantly had faith in Ghetsis, even though he absolutely hated N. It was as if he was living in some sort of denial, that in his mind Ghetsis was actually a loving "fatherly figure" to him. Although I still did wonder who N's real father was, but was too afraid to ask.

"Britney must be pretty busy I haven't seen her since yesterday." Archie claimed as he stared off.

Maxie snickered, "Yeah, getting busy!"

Archie screeched in rage, "I WILL KILL YOU MAXIE!"

"Guys shut up!" I laughed.

Soon after a few moments Britney and Ghetsis walked through the main entrance, the entire room stopped to honor them. However I knew they were probably just worshiping Ghetsis because he was their leader. Archie and I glared in annoyance, both of us secretly wishing his demise. We exchanged glances of mutual angst for a few moments and then kept to ourselves. I couldn't sit idly and watch my friend be absorbed by such a selfish loser.

Britney greeted us with sheer excitement in her eyes, and I lifted my eyebrows in curiosity. She then pulled out a pokeball and released an adorable little Tepig. It looked so much more amazing in real life, the tiny oinks from its snout were even more adorable. Though I was a bit jealous, I was excited for her all the same. At the same time though I heard N leap to his feet, as if he remembered something.

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" N declared as he called aside a small Zorua. "This little guy is for you."

My eyes lit up with excitement as I squealed, "IT'S SO CUTE!"

I called the little one over and it shyly came to my side. Its eyes were bright full of a longing for affection, but it was far too shy to come up to me. Gently I pet it over the head and it leaped into my arms upon the loving acceptance I gave it. The Zorua licked my face with excitement as I pet it. Maxie observed from a distance with a jealous scowl.

"Whose the good boy? You are!" I baby talked the Zorua, "You're going to need a name aren't you?"

Maxie piped up sarcastically, "How about the name 'not the great Maxie'."

I laughed at him and pushed him aside, "Don't be an idiot!"

I took a few moments glancing at the Zorua's pitch black fur. It was silky like a soft blanket, and shiny like the glimmer of the moon. There were so many great names I could have chosen, but one just stuck in my head. So undoubtedly I stood up to declare my decision.

"His name will be Ebony!" I announced with glee.

Britney smiled and agreed, "That's a really good name. I probably would have named him Peanut butter or something stupid like that."

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled, "Of course you would you dork!"

"I am not a dork! I'm super cool." She laughed while nudging my side.

Those few moments it felt like we were close friends again, and all was right with the world. Then Ghetsis of course had to ruin it though by budging in on our affairs. His eyes were sharp like a hawk's as he stared down Archie and Maxie. Although his focus wasn't on me, I found it rather hilarious that he was insecure enough where he had to make sure the others weren't about to hit on her. Archie I agree probably would have anyway, but Maxie isn't so dumb. Besides it's obvious by now that his intentions were not focused on Britney at all.

As soon as I was about to get up, Ebony leaped up on my lap and licked me. I playfully pushed him down and pet his head, it seemed like he was longing for some affection. Maxie still looked jealous though, and as a joke I gave him a sarcastic grin. It was nice to be able to be annoying to others sometimes.

"Good morning everyone." Ghetsis greeted in a calm manner.

Oddly enough Ghetsis was actually being polite, so we all responded in low toned replies. None of us however sounded all that enthusiastic and Ghetsis appeared as if he was going to lose his patience. Britney however caught on quickly to his rage and attempted to dampen his furious flames.

"Hey, so I assume everyone slept well right?" Britney asked with a fake grin.

Archie squinted as he spoke up, "What do you mean slept?"

She replied to him quickly, "Sleeping Archie, not sleeping with!"

"Why would you have a problem with that fish boy?" Ghetsis hissed at Archie.

Oh god, I knew the moment that Ghetsis threw in that insult it was all about to blow up. In seconds fists were flying and the rest of us just watched with awkward glances switching between each other. There was no way to explain how horribly uncomfortable it was to be in the middle of this, and unfortunately for Britney she was the center of attention. Her face went beet red as she covered herself and curled up in a chair near the table.

I sat next to Britney in hopes to make her feel less singled out, but it wouldn't really help unless they all stopped fighting. Just to be a huge troll Maxie decided to throw himself into the argument, giving both sides devastating insults. It really wasn't helping, but he held this smug look of enjoyment on his mug. If they didn't stop soon it would be time for me to hurt them all. Instead of the battle fizzling out it only grew worse, and the entire room began to focus on the ridiculous scene.

Enough was enough, I screamed as loud as I could. "STOP!"

As if a bomb was dropped and exploded they all stared directly at me with confusion. Ghetsis was holding Archie by the scruff, and he in turn clenching his hands around Ghetsis' neck. Gritting my teeth, I glared at the two of them with the worst death stare I could muster and suddenly they stopped. Ghetsis dropped Archie to the ground and he fell with a thud. It was almost enough to rekindle the fight, but instead Archie decided to hold off.

"Britney how do you deal with these two idiots?" I hissed in annoyance.

Britney gasped with a blank stare, "I lie to myself everyday Vicki. Every. Day."

I couldn't hold in my laughter to that response and I burst out into a fury of chuckles. Britney's eyes lit up from hearing me laugh, and suddenly everyone was laughing. That is everyone except Ghetsis. The disgruntled man simply rolled his eyes and let out a tiny smirk. At least he was somewhat enjoying it. Even Maxie gave me a nod of approval for handling the situation well.

As soon as the laughter fizzled out into small chuckles, everyone began to disperse. However our little group of friends stayed together and headed for the doorway. I mindlessly followed not knowing exactly where we were going, but Britney and Ghetsis seemed to be leading the herd. The only thing they really had in common from my perspective was their natural sense of leadership. Other than that I couldn't understand what she saw in him. He was insane, creepy, and downright disturbing in a million different ways.

Through the hallways we tread, and it took almost thirty minutes to traverse the maze of a castle. Once we got through the front doors it seemed infinitely refreshing. The fresh air flew through our hair and tickled the sides of our cheeks. Even the smell of the open air was inviting, trees, grass, and wet leaves left an earthy joy to the atmosphere. If only our world was this beautiful, I guessed that the grass really was greener on the other side.

It was time to train.

******

 **-Aidee-**

The rain pelted against my jacket as Lysandre and I battled outdoors. The sweet scent of fresh rain lingered in the air, but the pattering cold rain left my poor Litleo weakened. It was an effective way to train according to Lysandre, but I felt it was too much. Leonardo struggled to stay on his feet as he dodged the larger Pyroar's flaming attacks. However regardless of his hurt body he gave it his all, Leo truly pushed himself to the limit.

I feared for little Leo though, and I didn't know how much longer he could take. This certainly wasn't the only way to train. I needed to know that he was going to be okay. My fierce passion burned within and I sent out my best encouragements to my companion. His eyes rekindled with determination as his pounces got faster. He dodged swiftly and Pyroar began to have trouble keeping up with my tiny pal.

Lysandre spoke up suddenly, "That's enough, you've done very well Leo. Pyroar also did amazing, good job boy."

Lysandre's Pyroar let out a purr of happiness as it cuddled up to his owner's side. It was heart warming to see Lysandre have such a good connection with his Pokemon. It meant that he wasn't as evil as I previously believed when I heard the news. Perhaps he was just misunderstood. I let it linger in my mind that he was indeed a good person, and it satisfied my doubt to think that.

"You did excellent Leonardo!" I declared with a peppy grin. "We're making great progress."

With an excited meow, Leonardo leaped up to my face and gave me a compassionate nudge. He was growing so fast, It was only a couple of days now, and he was already level ten. My eyes sparked with affection as I pet his little forehead. Sometimes though I wondered if all this intense training was really needed. I felt horrible watching my little Leo struggle in the rain like that.

I decided to bring it up, "Lysandre is it really necessary to push little Leo so hard?"

Lysandre turned to me and explained, "It's important that he gets the best training he can. Then if you're in trouble he can help you."

"I just think it's a little cruel is all." I admitted remorsefully.

He attempted to comfort me, "It's important trust me."

I sighed inwards deeply. Is this really what I wanted?

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I know it's a short chapter, but I've been REALLY busy with work and I'm super tired. I wanted to write more, but this seemed like a good ending spot and you also get to read instead of waiting a billion years XD. Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you guys like the improved writing, practice makes perfect I guess! Also just a question for you guys: would you prefer shorter chapters, but more frequent updates? Or longer chapters, but less frequent updates? Let me know thanks everyone :D! Your feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Odd Things - Chapter 3

**-Michayla-**

The morning sun blinded me as it shot through the windows. My eyes stung as I blinked them open. It was a rough night and I wasn't nearly ready to be awake. Groaning, I tossed to my side as I pulled the blanker it over my head. However I couldn't get comfortable again. I guess I was being forced awake then.

The scent of rust and iron wafted through the air as I wrinkled my nose. It wasn't at all a pleasant smell, and I wondered if they were up again doing weird experiments on that machine, or so they said. I was talking more about Cyrus of course, his own determination would be the fall of him. Giovanni just paced back and forth, always watching or trying to look busy. I wondered if he even knew what he was doing sometimes.

I decided to go and check on Cyrus, and sure enough he was still there working away. My head pounded as he glanced up at me and then quickly back to the machine. His eyes were darker than the night, and he looked as if he would pass out at any moment. A sneaking sense of pity crawled up my spine, but quickly dissipated as I saw Giovanni trot to his side with a blank stare. The Team Rocket leader gave me a suspicious glare as if he were thinking I was going to mess something up.

"What's up?" I asked as I awkwardly stepped to the side.

Giovanni answered before Cyrus could, "Simple things, just running some tests."

I continued to pester them, "Why in the world would you need to do that? Look where you are!"

"Well in that sense, why not?" Cyrus piped in as he flung back from his work for a moment.

Gazing deeply into Cyrus' eyes, I saw a small amount of guilt. I didn't worry too much about it, but it sure did make me feel a bit uneasy. What in the world was he hiding? Trying not to dwell on the details, I smiled at them both as positively as I could. Although on the inside I felt like I was dying from this weird atmosphere.

"I would really like to get my first Pokemon!" I admitted with a grin.

Cyrus stopped his work for the first time all morning and walked towards me. As he stood in front of me, it became even more apparent at how tired he really was. His entire body was shaking and his balance swayed from time to time as he stared at me. I felt intensely worried for him, but definitely not because I liked him or anything. I just didn't like to see other people suffer, although that's just what I told myself.

Cyrus claimed weakly, "You're absolutely right, I think it's time for a break hm?"

Giovanni shrugged as he spoke, "Whatever, have it your way."

"Oh cool where are we going to go?" I squealed out in glee.

"I think I know a place." Cyrus replied with a blank tone.

Moments after he spoke he quickly handed me a fishing pole, and I glared at him sarcastically. However he was not kidding, we went out far into the ocean on a dinky boat to catch something. The salt water was sticky in the air, and fog lingered atop of the waters surface. The two of them sat in the boat with me, but only Giovanni was actually paying attention. Cyrus on the other hand was passed out with his head leaning halfway off the boat. The dark side in me so badly wanted to shove him into the ocean, but at the same time I held back that nerve.

Hours passed and there wasn't even the slightest nibble. Giovanni by now was bored and spaced out as he glared out over the murky water. It wouldn't even be possible to know what was down there, it was almost as if the water was pitch black. However this made me even more excited, I wondered if there would be a super rare Pokemon down there. So as always I waited patiently with the hook lying in the water, motionless, boring, and thoughtless.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, something yanked hard on my line and my body filled with an excited fire. My eyes lit up with glee as I squealed, awaking Cyrus and disturbing Giovanni's moment of peace. I reeled back as fast as I could, but the line kept getting further and further away. The engagement in the struggle for the line suddenly interested both Cyrus and Giovanni as they observed in awe. I pulled with all of my energy and it began to let up.

"This has to be a big one!" I screeched in excitement.

With one more swift reel it flew out of the ocean, a shadow casting over us. I was so excited as it fell down into my arms. It was a Feebas. A Feebas! My heart dropped into my stomach in disappointment upon seeing the ugly fish flopping in my arms. However Cyrus and Giovanni burst out into laughter from my despaired expression. In rage I smacked the two of them with the fish, leaving large red marks across their faces. The Feebas however remained unharmed, maybe this little guy wasn't so bad after all?

I held the feebas into the air like that of the monkey in the lion king movies and declared in a loud, empowering voice. "You shall be Bob!"

Cyrus looked as if he were to faint as he explained, "That's a female!"

"Oh" I murmured sheepishly.

Giovanni howled with laughter as my face grew horribly red, how embarrassing! I pulled the Feebas close to my chest and began to think of a better more suiting name. Suddenly it came to me.

"Then I shall name her Divinity!" I yelled loudly, "Do either of you have a pokeball I can have?"

Cyrus nodded as he handed a plain red ball to me, "Here."

Divinity the Feebas safely and quite happily went into the pokeball. I held the pokeball close to my heart as I thought about how eventually she would be a beautiful Milotic. In the mean time she could slap her enemies perfectly, and that's all that mattered. With a semi-pleasant ending we returned to the lab that Cyrus called his home. The same metallic stench rushed to my nostrils as I entered, it was still just as gross. However somehow it felt nice to finally be able to relax. My makeshift bed was far more comfortable than that boat.

I flopped onto my little bed and rolled down for a nap. However before I had the chance to get any rest, Cyrus had interrupted me with a quiet cough. I gazed up to him to see a laptop like machine in his hands with video phone calls of my friends. I smiled and took it from him as he walked away. Vicki, Britney, and Aidee all waved from their different places. However Vicki and Britney were together as always.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a grin.

Vicki was the first to talk, "Where were you all day? We were all here before you discussing our pokemon!"

"I got a Tepig! His name is Oinkers!" Britney screeched as she held him up, "Say hi, Oinkers!

Aidee quickly cut in after her, "This my Litleo that Lysandre gave me. His name is Leonardo!"

Vicki held up her Zorua, "This is Ebony!"

"So what's your first pokemon?" Aidee asked me with a bright smile.

They all had such cool starting pokemon, and I felt that I came out short with just a mere Feebas. However that was no way to think about my first companion, I sighed in deeply and sucked in my pride. I let out Divinity and showed it to them all as they hung there speechless for a few moments. Vicki looked as if she were about to laugh, but held it in as best she could.

Britney was the first to say something, "Well it's cute, and you know what? That little one is going to be a Milotic someday!"

Vicki agreed while chuckling, "Yeah, she's right."

In my head I was silently thanking Britney for the save and I began to converse with them about their lives. It seemed to be that everyone was having a wonderful time, but I really wanted to be there with all of them as well. Eventually we'd all be together again though, and I tried to think in a positive way. However regardless of those thoughts I was brought back to how odd Cyrus was acting.

"Hey guys I actually do have something interesting that happened." I piped up over the talking.

Vicki asked, "What is it?"

I sucked in my gut and spilled the news, "Cyrus and Giovanni have been acting rather strangely, and Cyrus won't even stop with the portal we used to get here. He's been working on it all day and night, but I don't know for what reason. He hasn't been sleeping at all!"

Britney's expression changed to a horrified glare, but instead of saying anything she looked the other way. It was obvious that she either knew something, or was noticing the same odd behavior. However judging on her face I didn't want to push it too far. Instead I waited for someone else to speak, maybe she would loosen up and come clean?

"That's really weird." Aidee claimed, not knowing what else to say.

Vicki piped up as well, "They must be up to no good! You need to check it out Michayla!"

I agreed as I stared at Britney avoiding the conversation, "I think so too. I'll check it out, but I can't promise to come up with anything."

"It's okay if you don't Michayla. Maybe it's just nothing?" Aidee consoled me, "Besides there's no point in judging without evidence first."

Britney finally spoke up, "It's close to bed time guys. I think I'm going to turn in!"

Vicki shrugged, "Yeah me too, Britney will be up later than me anyway knowing her!"

"Alright then I guess we'll go too then. See you later guys!" Aidee said as they all signed off.

Left by myself in shock I had no idea what to think. Did no one notice that? Britney side stepped the conversation and then left, and I knew Britney she never goes to bed early! What was going on with her?

******

 **-Britney-**

I sat in Ghetsis' room with him after the long conversation with my friends. I needed some time to myself after all of that. Throwing my head back into a chair I bellowed a loud sigh. The air tasted bitter from my own lies, even though I didn't lie at all. I choose not to say anything. However I didn't want to admit the nightmares I had, what Michayla was explaining seemed to match exactly to them. My brain throbbed with pain from all the distress and worry, and I couldn't think of anything but my own guilt.

Suddenly Ghetsis crashed through the door, he flinched slightly from seeing me here. I guess he didn't really expect me to be spending time in his room instead of my own. With this late of an hour, he probably thought I was some sort of stranger out to get him. Which wouldn't be all that surprising with his reputation. He stared straight through me with those eyes, the kind that I knew too well. He was thinking of something, and he knew exactly what was going on in my head. I hated it.

Ghetsis sat down in the chair across of me, but stayed silent. It didn't really feel all that awkward, but even when I avoided his stare I could still feel his eyes burning through me. He had this unique air about him that just made you know exactly when he was in the room, even if you didn't see him. Not being able to avoid his glare any longer I looked back at him with a weak stare, one similar to a wounded puppy.

The moment I did Ghetsis sighed, "Alright what went wrong?"

"I hate that!" I screamed louder than I should have.

His eyes went wide as he asked softly, "Hate what?"

"That you always know exactly what I'm thinking! I hate it." I explained weakly.

He chuckled with an amused expression, "I thought that was supposed to be a good thing?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No, I mean sometimes."

"Why are you in here anyway?" Ghetsis questioned me, "You don't usually take comfort in my abode?"

He was right. I answered him awkwardly, "I don't really know, I like it in here I guess."

He laughed, "Don't get too comfortable or I might have to snatch you up some night."

I glared at him and admitted, "It actually doesn't sound like a bad idea at this point. I don't think I can sleep at night anymore."

"Well I don't mind at all if you do." He snickered with a sly smile.

My head swelled with overwhelming stress, it made it difficult to think of a logical solution. Each thought burst into clusters all over my mind, and I couldn't focus anymore. It all rushed in, flooding through every possible happy thought. I was too insane to control these urges of evil in my head, I grew tired of not being able to trust myself. The dramatic stupidity of these random surges of rage, when I'm reminded of the things that wronged me. Every person, every thought, every regret, all this vengeance piled in. There was a darkness inside of me that I couldn't escape.

In a lapse of judgement I blurted, "Ghetsis can I trust you with anything?"

As if in astonishment Ghetsis answered, "I promise that you can trust me with anything."

Suddenly what I just said came rushing back to me, I didn't need to say that. What was wrong with me? I needed to tell someone though, but I didn't want to scare my friends. Ghetsis on the other hand, had his entire life washed in blood and sins. If I told him anything it wouldn't come to a shock since he's probably been worse. However that might be more of a worry than it would be a sign to trust him with my thoughts.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Do you ever feel like there's something different about you from other people?"

Ghetsis shrugged and admitted, "It's all about perception."

"That's probably the wisest thing you've ever said, but that's not the point." I explained with my stomach paining, "I get this feeling that there's a darkness inside me that I can't escape. All these horrible feelings return to me, and I want people to suffer for the things that hurt me, but it never stops there."

He grew more intrigued as he cut in, "You feel like there's a demon inside your head that makes you desire things you'd never actually want for others?"

"Yes, and I keep having these nightmares. I can feel my skin ripping, my eyes melting, and my heart exploding. I see things around me that are destroyed, and people suffering in pain. When I finally get to the end I see someone, sometimes Cyrus, sometimes you, and the others thanking me for the destruction around me." I spilled out with my heart pounding wildly against my rib-cage.

He squinted at me for a moment, and then began to speak. "These nightmares, how vivid are they?"

I clutched my stomached and answered, "Everything feels so real, I can feel the wetness in my blood, the salty taste of air, and the stench of corpses and machines. I'm so scared of myself. The worst part is, I'm smiling in these dreams. I always wake up in a cold sweat."

"My dear, there is nothing wrong with you at all." He consoled with a silky yet disturbing tone. "I know those exact feelings, that exact amount of rage and hatred. You're just like me, it's rather shocking actually. You my dear, desire revenge on those who wronged you. Yet you're so full of love and light that you're refusing to give into your animal instincts."

My skin grew cold as I stuttered, "I'm not a bad person. I'm supposed to be the one people expect things from, the one that does everything right, the one that people can count on! I can't afford to feel anything."

"There's your problem right there." Ghetsis claimed as he moved closer to me, "You're suffering because you refuse to be upset, or unhappy at the expense of others. However did these people hold back on you when they needed you? No. You feel neglected because you're tired of trying to be happy. If you let me, I can help you."

I jolted from the words and I murmured, "You want to turn me into a monster. You've done so much to hurt others, you won't make things better at all!"

He sighed as he suddenly stood behind me, "Can you trust me with anything?"

The words seeped into me head like poison, it stung intensely against my mentality. Ghetsis used my own words to try and get me to trust him. He listens way too well, and it worried way more than it comforted me. My heart wanted to trust him, but my mind knew so much better than that. I bit viciously down on my tongue, and it began to bleed. The metallic taste was soothing to my mind, and the pain shot through my body like a sick sense of euphoria. I needed this, I needed someone to help me.

"I know that I need this." I whispered painfully, "I choose to trust you."

A long grin crept along Ghetsis' face as soon as I finished speaking. His eyes were full of contempt and looked like a river of blood. Something snapped in me again, I pressed against his side as I burst into tears. Unable to see his expression, he tightly wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. The warmth was so welcoming and I sighed out in relief.

"There, there, I will make everything better." Ghetsis cooed softly.

What was wrong with me?

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Authors Note: I had so much fun writing this one! Especially the part with feebas! Haha, anyway next chapter we are going to do some focus on Maxie and Vicki, and Archie since he's pretty p'd at Ghetsis. Anyway I hope you guys liked this it was both humorous and serious. Bittersweet is fun! Let me know what you thought, got any character preferences, suggestions, or even shippings you want to make happen I will probably do it lmao. Also as of this far the girls perspectives sound good right? I want them all to be very different, but also similar in ways. This way the audience can identify most with a character, and their personalities fit well with many peoples as well. So if I did that right let me know cause that's what I'm trying to do! OKAI see you later :P**


	4. Best Friend - Chapter 4

**-Vicki-**

Morning drew near with the bright sun reigning in all its beauty. As the hot, bright, rays crashed through the window I yawned and stretched out my arms. It was time for a day, I leaped out of bed and head to the middle room of Ghetsis' castle to get some food. Inside the gathering there sat Maxie, Archie, Britney, Colress, N, and Ghetsis already prepping for breakfast. It was odd since I was usually the first awake and chose the spot to sit.

My eyes shifted to observe Ghetsis, and Britney sitting rather close this morning. It unsettled my stomach to see them both together, I cared so much about Britney and she was being sucked away by a monster. However I didn't want to make her miserable either by tearing them away, they looked happy together. I walked over slowly as I glared at the two of them conversing.

"Good morning everyone." I whispered plainly.

Colress was the first to reply, "Good morning Vicki! We have quite the day planned, of course it was Ghetsis' idea to go out on a little trip to the long grass. Not much, but enough to start everyone off."

Every bone in my body shook with rage. How dare Ghetsis try to manipulate my best friend with trivial things like this. I desired so much to believe this wasn't the case, but I knew better from the smug look on his face. I shot him a menacing glare as I waited for a valuable explanation.

"Britney told me so much last night, and explained that she wanted to catch a Sandile. It seems like a good idea to explore for awhile." Ghetsis explained as he gazed longingly down at Britney.

Ghetsis' blood red eyes drew the worst in me and I bit down hard on my tongue. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back the rage boiling in my heart, and Maxie could notice it. Maxie's eyes were wide as he observed my hands clenched in a shaking manner. A smirk crept across his face as he pushed bad his red hair, he wanted me to unleash my emotions on Ghetsis.

Everything in my mind told me to act out like a maniac, but something more humane inside of me held me back. I shifted uncomfortably as I shared an annoyed glance with Maxie. At least someone knew how I felt. N, and Colress seemed to be completely unaware of the situation going down. It was so obvious to use that Britney was being manipulated.

Colress sipped up some juice as he blurted, "Alright, I'm going to prepare for the trip. You guys pack what you need!"

In sheer moments everyone separated, but Britney lingered for a moment flashing me an unsatisfied expression. Something was definitely wrong with her, and somethng was wrong with my heart. We barely had enough time together, the villains always seemed to preoccupy each spare moment we had. I convinced myself that some sort of malicious entity was the cause, but maybe we were just being torn apart.

Maxie's eyes laid straight onto mine for a moment, and suddenly he stopped to approach me. I wasn't in the mood for idle conversation, and now he was heading straight for me. I groaned to myself lightly as I met him in the middle as everyone left the room.

"You're very troubled, aren't you?" Maxie claimed without hesitation.

My eyes began to water, but I held it back with a half hearted mental strength. However this only triggered Maxie to become more engrossed in my emotions as he squinted. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I couldn't help but feel as if I was being exposed to a predator.

Maxie's stare softened as he whispered, "I do not desire to see you so upset. Please tell the truth."

My heart exploded as I whimpered, "It's a trick isn't it?"

"What is?" He replied softly.

I poured out my emotions from my mouth, "Britney's in danger! Ghetsis is trying to trick her and I know it!"

He tried his best to understand, "Britney is going her own path in this life. Sometimes Vicki, you lose the people who mean the most to you through sacrifice. People come and go, and things change."

"That's not what's supposed to happen! She promised!" I screamed as if it was his fault.

He sighed quietly, "I lost a best friend too Vicki, through common differences. Eventually the arguments turned into battles and we split up altogether."

"Britney isn't like that, she's lost enough just like I have! A couple of stupid differences wouldn't tear us apart!" I hissed.

"You don't fully comprehend this, do you?" He explained with a heavy glare, "The friendship that was torn from me was with Archie. We were once apart of the same team, but our opinions made us butt heads. The sacrifice for our goals meant more than anything. I don't know if you know Britney like you say you do. Britney is passionate, and would give up anything to pursue what she believed. Just like me, just like Archie."

My heart beat rapidly against my rib cage as it ached. I wouldn't believe the words he spilled out to me, Britney was not a monster. She and I were the best of friends, and nothing would ever change that. However something in the pit of my stomach made me feel a painful agony. Somehow my body considered the thought that he could be right, regardless of how much it was ridiculous.

"You don't know her like I do." I declared proudly, "Britney doesn't give up the ones she loves for her beliefs. She believes because of the ones that she loves. It's the reason that she is who she is!"

Maxie frowned and disagreed, "Even the best of friends can be separated. I thought the same thing, with the same positive outlook. You wouldn't think I was ever the one to believe in luck and magic, but at one time I was that person. Time changes everything, and now the only logical answer is calculated success."

A few moments after Maxie finished talking, he laid a single hand on my shoulder pitifully. His eyes held a dark and gloomy gaze, as if he wanted me to understand, but knew I wouldn't change my tune. In that aspect he was right, I would never change my opinion until I was proved wrong. Never would my best friend betray me. I knew this for certain.

 **-Britney-**

I raced through the grass rapidly as the scent of fresh dew tackled my nose. It was so pleasant to be out in the fields, free and full of life. Every time I rushed through, it brushed against my sides roughly. Every stroke of the long grass could be felt as I searched endlessly on the prowl. I felt so alive.

I panted loudly as I shouted, "I thought Sandile was supposed to be found in sand?"

Colress was eager to answer, "Actually recently there's been a burst in Sandile in this area, nobody really knows why!"

Huffing in a deep breath of cold air, I took a moment to relax my aching muscles. Lots of Pokemon were found today, but none of the ones I were looking for. My head throbbed with a hot rush of blood, and I felt the desire to throw myself into a pool of cool water. I imagined how nice it would be to bathe in ice-cubes right at the moment, but quickly shook myself out of this imagination.

Ghetsis came to my side quickly with a bottle of water in his hands. He held a charming grin across his face as he leaned closer to me. I never felt so safe with anyone as I did with him, ever since last night I felt like I had the shelter I needed. He quickly handed me the fresh bottle of water and I smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you, it's getting hot out!" I claimed gratefully.

Ghetsis conveyed his feelings, "It would be nasty for you to get heat stroke. Keep hydrated and don't allow yourself to pass out alright?"

With a passive nod, I continued to run about in the grass searching for Pokemon. Each and every one I came across however, was a dud. I ended up training Oinkers with all of them passing by like this. At least by now my Tepig was gaining decent training.

The day passed like nothing, and soon the sun set fast over the horizon. My disappointment filled my entire frame, but I attempted not to show it. While Ghetsis was temporarily distracted and I was too exhausted to catch up, Archie caught my attention for a moment. His eyes glistened from finally being able to catch my attention.

"I'm sorry that ye' weren't able to find what you wanted!" Archie claimed with a shy smile.

I huffed with a positive stare, "It's okay there's always next time!"

He managed to move close to my ear and whisper. "I actually got something for you from Hoenn, courtesy of Team Aqua!"

"What is it?" I squealed back in excitement.

He muttered it as quiet as possible, "I managed to pick up a little Carvanha for you. You always said you liked them, and it's directly from the family line of my special partner."

I stiffed a scream, "Oh my god! I can't thank you enough! I'm so excited!"

Archie ruffled my hair and declared, "Nothing but the best for my pretty girl!"

I hugged him briefly for a moment, and rested my head against his chest. The sound of his heart grew rapid suddenly, but I gave him a wide smile in glee. His face appeared to be just as excited. There's no possible way that this was the wrong choice. Everything just felt so right.

 **END CHAPTER**

 _ **Authors Note: Yeah this was a pretty short chapter, but it seems you prefer more frequent updates so that's what I'll do! Thanks for sticking with me, I enjoy reading your input! I've been really busy this past week with work, but I should be able to get a chapter in for Christmas. Things will start to slow down by then! Alright thanks so much!**_


	5. Darker - Chapter 5

**-Aidee-**

"Where are we going Lysandre?" I asked as I walked blindfolded behind him.

Lysandre gripped my hand gently as he led the way. I put one hand out in front of me out of instinct, the darkness over my vision making me nervous. My other senses felt heightened by this, our surroundings smelled earthy, the heat radiated onto my light skin, and the sound of lava pulsed against my ears. This place obviously had something to do with a volcano, or maybe even just decorated that way.

Finally Lysandre unwrapped the blindfold around my eyes. He desired so much to surprise me, and that he did. I blinked a few times, letting myself adjust the the sudden brightness around me. The room we stood in was tall, wide, and full of vibrant shades of red. The floor was sleek tiling, and even the walls seemed to be made of a stylish metal. Decorations of lava pulsing tube sprang up through the floor and into the ceiling. Everything about this place was nice, but it was surprisingly empty.

The only items inside were an average desk, and one comfortable looking queen sized bed. Taking a few moments I felt a bit embarrassed that Lysandre would lead me to this kind of place with just the two of us. My stomach seized up as I turned to him with an innocent smile, and he returned it with a devilish smirk.

"It's a very beautiful room!" I claimed nervously.

Lysandre agreed, "Yes, I brought you here as a surprise. I figured you'd like your own room by now but wasn't sure what I'd ever put in it."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh yes! I do have distinctive taste."

I gazed around the room for a few moments, examining all of ts details. I liked that the very middle of the ceiling had a round circle flowing with bright, warm lava. However before long I noticed a folder lying on the desk as if it wasn't meant to be there. Squinting, I walked over to it to see what it was. It was a sleek and new folder with red markings all over it. Before I had the chance to peek inside, Lysandre grabbed my shoulder roughly.

Lysandre's eyes were cold like ice, and the sheer seriousness in his stare struck me down. My entire confidence shriveled down to a tiny sapling. Upon seeing my terrified expression, he forced a fake grin across his face. Yet he continued to glare down at the folder, avoiding my eyes. Quickly, he snatched it up into his arms, but a piece of paper slid out onto the ground. I didn't dare look down, I didn't want him to know he dropped it because I was too curious.

Lysandre acted as if nothing happened, "I accidentally left this here as I was arranging things for you. I need this, it's very important."

"What's it for?" I asked innocently.

"It's too complicated, and it would mess your precious mind up. Don't ever open it, don't ever read it." He warned with an icy tone. "You must promise that you will never open this folder."

Staring directly to his eyes, I couldn't help but think about that fallen piece of paper. I focused directly on not looking at it, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Also he didn't say I couldn't read the one that fallen onto the floor, just to never open the folder itself.

"I promise." I swore.

"Thank you, I'm so glad that I can trust you." Lysandre claimed with a knowing glare. "Surely you would never do such a thing like deceiving my trust."

The longer I had to look at Lysandre the more it pained me, he knew that I wasn't going to listen. The eerie tone in his voice was not one of trust, but one of warning. It was as if he were trying to threaten me in a non-confrontational way. The air tasted like metal, and my stomach churned. Just the thought of what he might do was daunting. I had not the slightest clue of what he was capable of, and only now did I realize he was only showing me one side to him this whole time.

I lied with conviction, "I would never do that."

A sly smirk crept across Lysandre's face, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. The predator like glare he threw at me stabbed deep into my soul. This was not at all a sweet recommendation. This was a severe warning for the punishment that I might receive if I did happen to read it. Each silent moment he made across the floor was so terrifying, like a wolf stalking a lamb. However I stood strong with not a movement out of place. I needed to know what he was hiding.

"I do trust you, I do love you, and I do indeed desire to see you achieve anything that pleasures you." Lysandre declared like poerty, "However I should make it clear that you definitely do not want to see what I have in my arms. Perhaps I would lose you altogether even, or worse, you might go missing."

My blood ran cold as his words traveled through my mind. The heat in the room felt far hotter than it did previously, and even my forehead broke into a sweat. All my nerves wracked and my knees went wobbly, I wanted to do something, but I froze in place. Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh from the heat pulling at my skin.

Lysandre snapped back to cheerful blabbering, "Anyway, I have duties to attend to. I do hope you enjoy you're room, maybe we should break it in later, hm?"

The change of mood made me snap back, "Oh my god! No!"

I quickly threw in a fake laugh as soon as I said this, I didn't need him thinking I was being aggressive. Lysandre chuckled as he left the room with grace. He certainly had a way with words, even with indirect threats. Taking a deep sigh of relief I skidded to the floor as it scraped my knees. It felt like my skin tore raw, but I bit my lip and ignored it. My eagerness got the best of me as I fumbled the fallen paper into my hands. The entire file was red with black lettering, making a little difficult to read.

Reading the page to myself I murmured, "Every order should be made for the next month coming, I do not need another damn mess up from you imbeciles. I gave you all the materials I needed, this folder contains another list just in case you lost that too. There is so much at stake, and keeping my Aidee busy is difficult unless you can handle this on your own. Everything is going to be perfect at last.

Work hard, Lysandre."

My heart dropped into my stomach, Lysandre was writing about keeping me busy. All the kind gestures, the gifts, the exploration, was that all just to keep me busy? Did he not like me at all? Not only did emotions of betrayal pile up inside me, I also felt heart broken. I was pawn in some sort of game I didn't pay attention to. Suddenly I broke out into tears as I sat on the bed. The burning of its liquid left my cheeks a rose color, but I couldn't stop. I want to go home now.

******

 **-Michayla-**

I walked across the white sand, leaving footprints deeply as I wandered. There wasn't much to do outside, everything was so much cooler with Pokemon, but grinding for experience was still just as annoying. My Feebas flailed around in the water as it trained against the light current. It was pathetic to see Divinity struggling in such tiny waves, but I felt pity for her and she was still my Pokemon.

The water flecks splashed onto my skin like freezing rain. It made me wonder why the ocean was so much more freezing than the land above it. Random thoughts rushed through my mind as I observed Divinity continue to flop in the sea. It was amusing, but I kept a straight and encouraging face to keep her motivated. It was almost as hard work to watch her do it without laughing.

Before long I got exhausted from the experience training, and I pulled the little Feebas out of the water. She seemed relieved to finally be done with it as well. As I walked with her in my arms, I could feel a brisk breeze gently tug at my sides. It was relieving as the sun landed just right on my skin to even out the heat from the cold. The salty air around me lingered in my mouth, but the scent was pleasant.

I entered the building I only recently began to call home, and as always Giovanni and Cyrus were working away. By this time I was used to their constant focus, but I felt a tad neglected and starved for attention. It was in my nature to be around others. I wanted people to like me.

"How's it going guys?" I asked with a cheerful tone.

Giovanni answered quickly, "It's fine."

Not another word was given to me, and I frowned. They wouldn't even notice me for a second. I squinted in their direction with a displeased expression. The two of the however were completely absorbed into the machine. Noises of clanging rang throughout the air as Cyrus adjusted some odd looking contraptions. There were many more things added now, and buttons could be seen across the board. It even had a strange antenna for whatever reason that could be.

I spoke up again, "What the heck is all the new stuff for?"

Again Giovanni barked back, "It's things you wouldn't understand."

I exploded from his remark, "What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No! How do I put this. You're just not as intellectually complex or educated to understand this." He explained blatantly.

I barked in rage, "You do think I'm stupid!"

"Cyrus! Deal with it!" Giovanni groaned as he crossed his arms.

In seconds Cyrus leaped back with an exhausted expression. It was clear that he wasn't in the mood for any of this, but he was going to get a hard time anyway. No one gets away with saying things like that to me, I am not an idiot. I acted pleasant because I wanted to make others smile, not because I was a simpleton. Cyrus took a moment to examine me as he huffed out in annoyance.

"Why must I deal with this? Emotions are a weakness, and this petty argument you started is because you clearly can't deal with women, and she's a typical stubborn female." Cyrus snapped lazily.

Both Giovanni and I stood there with our mouths hung open. Cyrus insulted both of us deeply with not the slightest sign of empathy. He just simply grabbed his tools and returned to working fast at the machine. Neither of us had any clue of what to say, or even if we should come up with some sort of comeback. It wasn't as if Cyrus would be insulted anyway, he didn't care about anyone else's opinions. Just like that the room fell into an awkward silence between us.

However Giovanni couldn't keep quiet for long, he took a moment to grumble to himself with his arms crossed. Fumbling with a clipboard I noticed he was attempting not to be offended, but was clearly shaking in rage, and insecurity. Who would have guessed that Cyrus could hit Giovanni at his heart?

"I don't have trouble dealing with women." Giovanni claimed with a snarl.

Cyrus snickered, "Right, even I do better with women than you."

Giovanni barked at him, "I'm a big crime boss with thousands of dollars! What makes you think I couldn't have any woman I want?"

"The fact that all of your previous relationships failed even though you had a child. Tell me where is the woman who bared that child? I don't see her here. Probably because your insecurities show through like glass, you're too hot headed, and you can't speak to anyone without it sounding like a demand." Cyrus explained calmly.

Giovanni was absolutely speechless, and I stared like a deer in headlights. Was this really happening? The burns from that could have burned through titanium. It was clear that Giovanni also felt embarrassed as his entire face was flushed. However as much as I wanted to laugh at his misfortune, I felt miserable watching Giovanni this way. His entire body shook with distress, not from anger, but from pain.

Without another word, Giovanni stormed off to another room. His stomping footsteps echoed throughout the entire building. The room then stood quietly as the only sound that could be heard was the tinkering of the machine. I gulped inwards as I returned Divinity the Feebas to her Pokeball.

I confronted Cyrus, "As amusing as that was Cyrus, that was very cruel of you."

"Who cares? You don't even like him anyway, and it's not like I lied." Cyrus defended himself.

I sighed, "You might not know it, but Giovanni wasn't shaking in rage just now. He was petrified from agony. You really hurt him."

He groaned, "You're both so dramatic, it's annoying. Could you just focus on whatever you're doing instead of being imbeciles?"

"You're horrible. I thought you were better than this Cyrus." I growled softly as I left the room.

In moments I tried to pursue wherever Giovanni stormed off to. The floor beneath my feet was cold as it sent shivers up my spine, but he needed someone right now. If someone hit me in a spot like that, I know that I'd be drowned in tears. I couldn't bare to think what a strong shelled man like him would do.

Finally I found him in his own room sat on the edge of his bed. The covers were perfectly made and everything was organized so perfectly. Giovanni's eyes were glassy, but he didn't move a muscle and not a tear dropped from his eyes. It was as if he was in a daze of confusion as he stared off into the ground. Slowly I approached the bed, and sat down next to him. I lent him a comforting pat on the shoulder, but tried not to get too close.

"Are you holding up alright there?" I asked softly.

Giovanni roared back at me, "What do you think?"

I sighed, "Cyrus shouldn't have said those things. That was really cruel."

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's right." He cracked open as his voice quivered. "Not anyone would ever take me for who I am. Everything I built for power and riches, didn't fill a void that swirled inside me. Not even all the money in the world can buy someone's love."

I attempted to comfort him, "What about your Persian? Your Pokemon love you right?"

"Persian is at home for their sake. I can't have Persian here it's not good enough." He explained, "The only one who loves me deserves the best. I will make the world rue the day they threw me down."

My stomach grew tight as I continued, "A lot of people care about you, your friends do. Britney, Aidee, Vicki. I bet they care a whole lot about you! Maybe even the other villains, but I can't say for certain."

He hissed, "No they don't! They don't! They're afraid of me, and that's all!"

"I'm not afraid of you, even though sometimes you get on my nerves you're still my friend." I comforted as delicately as I could, "You're my friend too."

The air stayed quiet for what seemed like ages, but Giovanni was covering his head in his head suddenly after. He murmured to himself too quiet for me to hear, yet I seemed to get the idea. Sometimes feelings can hurt, and he'd be back to his rude, demanding self in no time. I waited for the moment for him to bounce back.

Yet nothing could have prepared me for what really happened. In a flash second Giovanni began to sob softly, and he embraced me tightly in an awkward hug. I desired to squirm free, but my pity for him made me do the opposite. I lightly patted his back, at the weirdest event that I have ever witnessed. Before this for the longest time I believed he was just a huge jerk, but I kind of felt bad seeing such a high and mighty person crumble to the ground like a baby. I decided that maybe I'd stay there for just a little longer.

******

 **-Britney-**

The night moved in swiftly, and the cool air blew through the windows of the massive building. I thought over the days events, about how Vicki managed to get her own Eevee and how much time we all spent together. It seemed pretty perfect at this moment. The sweet scent of fresh earl grey tea wafted through the air, and my muscles relaxed from the exhausting day. Every bone in y body ached from always worrying about petty things.

Vicki, Maxie, and Archie walked into the main hall as well. All of them dressed in pajamas, it was hilariously adorable seeing all of them just wander around in them. When we lived in a smaller place it wasn't often you'd catch any of them like this, except for Vicki. Vicki and I often wore pajamas a lot because they were comfy, and we were sometimes just too lazy to get changed.

The trio seemed just as exhausted as I was, and I observed them sit at the table I was at. A giant window was behind us that allowed the moonlight to fall perfectly down upon us. However regardless of the beautiful atmosphere I couldn't get over the silk red pajamas Maxie wore, and the soft blue ones that Archie wore. Although Vicki wore the same kind of muted red that Maxie did, which could be a coincidence, but I snickered anyway.

"You all look so dashing!" I pointed out sarcastically.

Vicki sneered playfully, "Oh shut up! You're wearing a onesie!"

I burst out into laughter, "I'm adorable right? It's a pug onesie!"

I continued to laugh as Vicki rolled her eyes at my stupid observations. Sipping my hot tea I let it pour down my throat, the heat warming up my body. Each sip I took made me feel a tad more tired, but I continued to stay awake. Yawning, I stretched out my arms on the table.

"I'm so tired from today!" I claimed.

Archie ignored my confession, "I think you're so cute!"

I giggled, "Do you pay attention to half the things I say?"

"Sure I do!" Archie answered with no other words.

Maxie rolled his eyes and spoke, "It's a lovely night though. The moonlight shines down so beautifully down on everyone. It's so serene and peaceful."

I nodded, "It sure is. At times like this don't you just feel so at peace? I just never want this moment to end. I linger onto it, clinging to the sweet, serene moments in our lives. Every moment around the corner though, so painful. I feel the struggle is worth the moments, and I don't ever want to die. It's frightening."

Everyone stopped dead as they stared at me in a shocked way. I guess it was a bit morbid for me to bring that up at all, but it was just how I felt lately. Suddenly the door swung open slamming loudly against the wall. It was Ghetsis, and Colress both walking towards the group. They always seemed to be late the party, especially Colress who was barely around anymore.

"Good evening companions!" Colress cheered.

Maxie complied to his greeting, "Indeed my comrade."

Colress grinned brightly as he continued, "It's so invigorating to have intelligent friends to waste the dusk hours with!"

"Yes I'm sure it is. Anyway the castle is locking up for tonight so it's time to migrate to your sleeping quarters!" Ghetsis butted in.

Colress protested, "But we just got here!"

However his protest was cut short by a menacing glance from Ghetsis. Colress rolled his eyes in disgust as he stuck close to Maxie. The two of them were like two peas in a pod, or nerds in pod, whatever worked better. I noticed however that Colress was corralling them away from Ghetsis and I, perhaps this was planned to get us alone. Regardless of this it was nice to have less people around, at least Ghetsis could stay silent for hours.

Just as I presumed the two of us sat together in silence for a decent amount of time, it was nice. After some time with out thoughts, Ghetsis lent a hand out to help me from my seat. I followed him closely with my side pressed up against his. It was just pleasant to be able to feel the comfort of someone else next to you.

As we walked down the hall, Ghetsis spoke up. "I'm glad you had fun out there today, but I really do wish we could have some time to talk privately."

"Well we're alone now. What's up?" I asked politely.

He explained gently, "I've been meaning to confront you about your choices of where you'll be going. Are you staying here with me?"

I swallowed inwards from the thought of that question. My heart didn't want to disappoint him, but my mind desired to explore and learn as much as I could. There was absolutely no right answer, it was like he was cornering me to something I didn't want to answer. The air felt colder as we entered his room, but I could feel myself shaking from my own thoughts.

"I don't know Ghetsis, I want to stay, but I want to see the world." I explained sheepishly.

His voice tone faltered, but he stayed calm as he complied. "I knew that would probably be your answer. Let me show you something."

Swiftly, Ghetsis pulled out a box from his closet. It seemed rather new like it just came to be a few days ago, but it still made me fill up with curiosity. I waited patiently as he tore open the box ruthlessly. Inside was a strange device attached to a strip of strong wool yarn. It was an oval shape with a load of lights and tiny buttons on the sides.

"You have so much potential, it takes everything in my body not to harness that for my own personal gain." Ghetsis explained with placing the device in my hands. "This here is so at any moment or time you can send out a distress call, or even if you want to come home. That is if you decide to leave me."

I spoke softly, "This is unlike you. However I appreciate the thought. Can I ask something?"

He nodded, "You may ask whatever you desire."

"What am I really to you? You compliment me, and say nice things. Yet you act maliciously." I asked quietly.

He snickered slyly, "That depends my dear. I would desire for you to be my queen, but that's to question. You could be my prisoner if you betray me, but that is because I'm selfish. Perhaps I just desire for you to like me."

My heart beat fast like a rabbit running through the forest. I heard this in my nightmares, calling me his queen. What kind of fate was I paving for myself? I shivered as Ghetsis' expression changed to something of a twisted worry. I avoided his eyes quickly, but he grabbed firmly to my chin so he could stare directly into my eyes. MY eyes watered, but I held back that pulling desire to weep.

Ghetsis prodded me with subtle anger in his tone, "Why are you miserable? Why do you hide this from me, have we not already spoke about this?"

I whimpered, "I'm just a little shocked is all."

"I'm insulted! You should feel honored that I desire to be close to you!" He snorted grumpily.

"No it's not that! It's just I heard these things in my nightmares." I explained more thoroughly, "I'm blinded by love, and the magic of everything. Yet I'm just scared of making mistakes."

He let out a sigh or relief, "Do not worry. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I can help it. Train hard, and excel to your full potential my dear. Flourish in all that you can become, and I will be there at your side. My beautiful princess of darkness."

Ghetsis kissed my forehead gently, his breath and body grew hot. His words however did not comfort me, because that was exactly what I was afraid of. Boldly he kissed me on the lips passionately, and again on the neck. It was obvious that this wasn't just something fake. However it was terrifying the amount of faith he put in me, it was sickening. He closed in on me more, growing more aggressive in his advances. I didn't reject him though, It was pleasant to feel so loved. Yet the lingering of growing darkness pitted itself in the back of my mind. I knew for sure that something big was coming.

******  
END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Also all that fun stuff. I feel bad for the dark tone of this chapter, but it's going to get A LOT darker! :D yeah I'm sorry. Vicki is next chapter since I'm planning on having a long segment for her. I hope you guys like it anyway, not very merry lol. I really want everyone to have romance because I like writing gooey crap... I proably shouldn't go too far with it though XD. I'm so excited for my plans mwhahahah. OKAy sorry I'm rambling. You guys, let me know what you think and stuff!**


	6. The Secret - Chapter 6

**-Vicki-**

"Wake up!" Maxie's voice called out.

Lying in the pillows of my bed, I pulled the blanket above my head. What in the world did he want now? In most days I got up early, but it was still dark out. I groaned loudly as I pushed his hand away from me. However he insisted on continuing to bother me, each time he shook me his voice grew louder.

"What!" I yelled out in annoyance

Maxie lowered his voice, "There's something I think you should see. It's of utmost importance."

"Ugh, fine!" I agreed reluctantly.

Hopping out of the bed, I rubbed my eyes fiercely. The darkness around us was overwhelming, I could barely even see Maxie's pale face. My head throbbed from exhaustion as I peered at the clock, it was three in the morning. Desperately I desired to give him a glare, but it's not like he'd see it.

"It's three in the morning! What could you possibly have that's so important?" I hissed.

Maxie sounded grim, "Something that will frighten you. Hurry, before they find out."

I stood up as I questioned him, "Who finds out? What did you do?"

"I had my suspicions about Ghetsis, I did some snooping on him." He answered as he tugged on my arm.

My heart was in my throat, all of us knew he was bad, but just thought he changed. In haste I picked up my pace and followed Maxie down the hall. His body was heaving with urgency as he pulled me into a dark room. It was about the size of a closet and probably was one. He closed the door behind us swiftly and turned on the light. It was indeed a small closet.

Trying to regulate himself, Maxie tore out a folder from his jacket. His eyes were wide with exhaustion and fear. The second thing he pulled out was a dismantled camera. I never saw any cameras when I looked around, but maybe they were hidden. My stomach twisted with fear as I waited for him to speak.

"There's cameras hidden all over the damn place!" Maxie hissed quietly, "That's not all either. Guess who's been busy?"

As soon as Maxie finished his sentence he tore open the folder containing a variety of strange pictures. All of them with both Britney and Ghetsis, to which he was getting a little too close. I pulled out a few of the documents, and quietly shifted them over. They were taken on purpose, but not by Maxie. There were notes written on the back of them in a excellent handwriting format that could only be Ghetsis'. The words hit me in the stomach, he was documenting her nightmares, and everything she's ever told him. What in the world would he need this for?

"What is this I don't understand?" I questioned with my voice quivering.

Maxie growled, "That's not all. He's been planting things in her head, look at this one here, apparently he's going to take her as his queen. This guy is a creep! He's trying to take her away and severing us out of the equation! There's notes from Giovanni, Lysandre, Colress, all of them except Archie, N, and I!"

My head was spinning as I squeaked, "That's insane. What the heck are they planning?"

"Britney is having premonition dreams, and they're using that to their advantage. I read about this before, but I thought it was ridiculous. Some people dream of something before they die, or at a traumatic event before it even happens." Maxie continued in a mad frenzy. "That pill that Lysandre gave her is what caused the headaches, and the dreams. It's a product of some drug that he's worked on, she's going to live for a long time suffering. They're going to build their perfect world, by taking yours."

"We need to stop them." I blurted without thinking.

He grunted, "Unfortunately I don't know how, I don't know what they're doing, or why. If we just accuse them and leave, we'd be in deep trouble especially if we take Britney too."

I growled, "Ain't nobody taking my best friend unless it's me!"

"They didn't tell us because they knew that we wouldn't stand for it, I'm not a killer! Cyrus is a sociopath, Giovanni is selfish, Colress is just foolish in the name of science, Lysandre is blinded by perfection, and Ghetsis is a murderer. We can't let them back into your world, they'll destroy it!" He rambled as sweat drew from his brow.

"How could I have let this happen?" I murmured.

Maxie whispered, "I will make a plan. You cannot tell anyone about this, especially not Archie. That man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. In the mean time play it cool and get Britney away from Ghetsis."

I nodded fiercely in agreement, this was all coming down on us so fast. My heart skipped a few beats out of fear as Maxie opened the door to get out. Thankfully no one was there, but now my head was pounding with vicious thoughts. How could I possibly keep myself from tearing Ghetsis' head off the next time I saw him? The blood on his hands would surely poison Britney.

Quietly I raced across the hallway to my bedroom once more, I didn't think I'd ever sleep though. The moment I fell into the bed I stared widely at the ceiling. Was there a camera in here to? I didn't want to think about that. The slightest mention of being watched all the time gave me shivers. After hours of thinking my body started to shut down, and I fell asleep into a wretched nightmare.

Swiftly I awoke to what felt like only a couple hours of sleep. My entire body was soaked from the vicious nightmare I had, each of my bones shook fiercely. However the real nightmare had only just begun, I had to face them head on without saying a word. The thought of it was enough to make me want to bite my tongue off. I took a deep breath in and headed for the main hall.

Surely there sat the usual crew, and I couldn't help but eye Ghetsis. His smug demeanor and manipulative mind were enough to make me bite down hard in hesitation. There was so much I desired to say, but I couldn't. Maxie arrived as well, but his usual classy attire was ruffled and his eyes had dark circles under them. He was obviously up all night worried, at least he cared.

I observed Britney as I reached the table, I couldn't bear seeing her so close to Ghetsis. My stomach twisted and turned in illness, it was the worst possible thing to see. However she was just as smiley as usual, completely unaware of how important she was to their operation. I couldn't justify Ghetsis' actions anymore, now he was just being horrible, unbearable, and selfish. She was leaning close into his side, in trust for him. I knew that look. She loved him so much. I wish she didn't because he's going to break her heart.

"Good morning Britney." I forced myself to say.

Maxie gave me a knowing stare, and tried his best to keep me calm. Yet it wasn't in my nature, I had to do it. I had to do it for them. I had to do it to save everyone. With the thought repeating in my head like a broken record, I forced a grin across my face. However Britney noticed my dismay, and her smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

 _Oh god why did you have to ask?_ I sighed in deeply as I glanced to Maxie for an answer, but he just gave me an awkward shrug. The room fell into silence as I observed Ghetsis' expression change only slightly. However he was pretty good at hiding his emotions, and that's what frightened me. His red eyes stared straight through me as he wrapped his arm around Britney. _Oh you little asshole._

Before I had a chance to say anything, Maxie swiftly leaped to conversation. "Vicki and I are very tired, we went out last night to look for some night Pokemon. It wasn't very successful though."

I quickly closed my mouth as I began to feel inhumanly warm, I was so angry that I was boiling. Ghetsis was lucky that Maxie was there to stop me, because I would have killed him. He knows it bothers me, and he purposely does it to get a rise out of me. Britney though probably knew as well, but was just too oblivious or nice to say anything.

"Yeah it was pretty lame." I added as I held in my temper.

Archie seemed just as bothered as I was though, he clenched both of his hands together violently. Even though he wore a large grin on his face, his hands were starting to go raw, he was squeezing them too their limit. It was odd to see him hold in his rage so well, but perhaps he was just in a good enough mood not to explode. It got instantly silent after my blatant comment, but the air carried many different smells.

I tried to focus on all the different scents lingering in the air. It smelled like fresh toast, and tea. Some of my favorite things, but it didn't do much to calm me down. At least it helped soothe the heat boiling up in my body, my tense muscles softened from its sweet aroma. It turned out to be arriving for us now though, as some well dressed grunts brought us our food.

"I took the liberty of getting special breakfast for everyone. Exactly as you like them." Ghetsis bragged in a gentle way.

Britney added, "I'm glad you're thinking about us."

He grinned devilishly and spoke softly, "Anything for my beautiful princess."

Ghetsis was so nice that it was sickening, it was obviously Britney's doing, but I doubted he'd actually change for the better. I wasn't the only one think that either, Maxie also lifted a brow in sarcasm. In this he chuckled out a tiny bit, but Ghetsis glared at him. I ended up laughing a little bit as well, he had a good way of getting under peoples skin. In a good way of course.

"So Ghetsis, when did you have this miraculous idea to try and be good?" I called out sarcastically.

Maxie couldn't help but join in, "I don't know Vicki, but he seems like he's changed SO much."

I laughed, "He's the picture of perfection, am I right?"

"Okay that's enough guys!" Britney interrupted in a playful manner. "I think he really does have a good heart."

Archie burst out into laughter as soon as she said that, and I had a difficult time holding it in as well. However it seemed that Britney was serious, she had a talent for seeing the good in the worst things. I glanced over to Ghetsis briefly and I was able to see a hint of adoration in his eyes. If not a good person, at least he wouldn't do anything to really hurt her on purpose. However once she knew about the plan, I'm sure that will fall apart quickly.

I ate all of my food down in moments as I waited for the others to finish. Food fixed a lot of problems for me, well it would for anyone. I was still feeling a bit hurt, but it faded as I was able to put a lot of m worries away in the back of my mind for at least today. Maxie walked with me as we left to get ready, I guess he wasn't so bad.

Maxie was extremely precise, and he did things with deep conviction. It was admirable at least, and now that we both knew a secret it seemed like we were closer for it. We were close now, and I liked it that way.

******

 **-Aidee-**

I leaped to contact my friends the first thing in the morning, but everyone was still fairly busy. Every moment I spent I called over and over just pleading for anyone to answer. Finally after a long time someone picked up, it was Britney. Thank god! She was sitting in a fancy room as she was brushing her brown hair.

"Seven missed calls, what's the hurry?" Britney asked right away.

I kept myself quiet, "I found a document of Lysandre's. It's horrible!"

She cocked her head and continued, "What do you mean?"

"He was writing about some sort of strange materials, and was being all secretive!" I whimpered frantically.

She went pale and spoke, "I never thought Lysandre was like that, but you need to be careful. If you need to get away come here it's safe.

I probed her, "Yes, because I want to spend time with Ghetsis who is ten times worse."

She burst into laughter, "Don't say that he's right here!"

"What where are you? Are you in his room?" I screamed.

She answered as she went red, "I really like it in here."

"Gross." I coughed, "Seriously though Britney this doesn't seem right."

She whispered back, "I know it doesn't, do you need help?"

"Britney I want to go home." I blurted out honestly.

A few agonizing minutes passed before Britney could find the words to say. She didn't want to leave, but I had this gut feeling that we should. We didn't belong here, and as much as I loved it we couldn't stay. Her expression was sitting at a doubtful stare. I guessed that she was going to use any excuse to stay, like always.

"I don't want to go back." Britney explained honestly.

I tried to reason with her, "Britney we don't belong here! This was a bad idea."

She looked a little offended as she explained, "Why should I go back? There's nothing for me back in that world. This is a dream come true for me, I have Pokemon, no more shitty desk job. Everything is perfect! Aidee I understand if you don't like it and want to go home, but don't force me to come with you. I'm happy here."

"What about your family and friends?" I continued.

"They can come here." She claimed.

I got frustrated and yelled, "This is a fantasy Britney! They won't come here, they don't care about Pokemon and all of this!"

Britney looked as if she was going to cry, and Ghetsis saw this. Almost like a guard dog, he came to her aid quickly. What in the world was he doing to her? Pampering her into believing that she could stay with him forever, and that everything would magically be okay? I felt a bit betrayed that she was acting out this way, but I mostly wished I didn't make her upset.

Ghetsis came close to speak, "We have to go now, farewell."

With that Ghetsis slammed the screen shut, turning off the communication device. What in the world did I just witness? Fear pounded through my veins as I thought for answers. He knew something about this, and he didn't want Britney to find out.

******

END CHAPTER

 **Authors note: Happy new year everyone! I was feeling so sick today, heh. Anyway let's kick off the new year with depressing crap :D lol just kidding. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I can update more now with the Christmas buzz over I might have less work, and more fun time. Alright I'm so tired, everyone have a good new yeaar!**


	7. More Training - Chapter 7

_**-Michayla-**_

The world spun around me as I lied awake at the darkest of nights. The stars seemed to hide behind gloomy clouds, and the sea washed recklessly against the coast. My last talk with Giovanni was what worried me the most, every time I reviewed it in my head it seemed worse. Perhaps I was just overreacting, but something definitely didn't sit right with my gut.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the outside of my door, I leaped up to open the door. Cyrus stood in a tired daze at the frame, his face slightly plagued of guilt. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and lifted my brow in suspicion. His awkward expression faded slowly into a frown as he sighed. I grumbled to myself as I realized that I'd have to deal with something dumb again.

"What do you want?" I asked in a tired daze.

Cyrus explained plainly, "I apologize for my behavior the other day. I shouldn't have been so brash on your sensitive personalities."

I lifted a brow and grumbled, "That it?"

"Okay, okay, I'm a huge jerk and I deserve to be punished. Just can you forgive me? I brought a gift as a peace offering." Cyrus stuttered as he held out a present.

The gift was wrapped immaculately and had beautiful blue ribbons on the top. The wrapping was a silvery color, it reminded me very much of his true nature, serene yet cruel. Slowly I unwrapped the gift paper and peeled open the box to reveal a Pokeball inside. I hesitated for a moment as I peered up at Cyrus confused, he just stood stoically as I observed the capsule.

Not waiting any longer I revealed the Pokemon through a loud, shimmering burst of air. It sparkled brightly with shades of teal. It was a shiny Piplup. I screeched out loud in excitement, my squeals echoing throughout the entire building. Forgetting my anger for Cyrus I latched a hug onto his side, and he awkwardly patted my head like he was devoid of any emotion.

"Thank you so much, it's so cool!" I cheered to him.

"It's a boy, I figured you'd like him. I found him all alone for some reason by the shore. I figured you'd enjoy him as company, and that maybe it would make up for my mishaps." Cyrus explained.

I giggled in a giddy way, "No, this definitely makes up for everything! Though Giovanni is probably upset with you still."

Cyrus growled, "He's a stubborn, little child."

"Whatever! Anyway you get out I want to have some time to myself." I probed with a playful smile. "I will name this little one, King!"

With that Cyrus shrugged his shoulders and left my room. Though something told me that wasn't everything. Out of my own stupid curiosity, I waited for him to go back to his business and then left to snoop around. With quiet steps, I sneaked around the halls and corners of the building, each corridor looking similar to the last. Then I was able to find Cyrus' main living quarters. King followed closely as he cocked his head in confusion.

Cyrus' room was so much nicer than I imagined, which initially I believed to be rather plain. There were wonderful intricate designs of the legendary Pokemon Dialga, and Palkia on the walls, and there were desks perfectly organized full of scientific doodads. I had not the slightest clue of what any of these things were, or what they did, but I desperately desired to play with everything. Holding back that temptation, I continued to snoop around.

I pulled out a small drawer on his main desk and found about a 'million' files. I wondered what they were all meant for, but I didn't really want to read through all of them. However one bright, red file caught my eye, I hovered my hand over it for a second, but was quickly interrupted by a loud slam behind me.

"Looking for something?" Giovanni asked eerily.

I leaped in fear and whimpered, "No, I was just curious!"

He eyed me for awhile and then spoke, "You shouldn't be in here, Cyrus wouldn't be very pleased to see you snooping around."

I felt insulted as I barked, "Why would you care? All the mean things he said to you!"

"It's not that I like Cyrus, but we do have a mutual agreement of terms. I'd like for you to keep out of our endeavors." He explained calmly.

I challenged him, "Come on, what in the world could I possibly not allowed to know?"

"You're really begging for trouble, aren't you?" He spat passive aggressively.

"Tell me!" I probed.

The room went quiet as we stood off in silence, Giovanni leaned into the door frame in an creepily lax way. My body felt freezing, but I could see that King was ready to fight for me if he had to. However the poor little Piplup was barely strong enough to fight off a fly, he would only get himself wounded. The stagnant air made it feel even worse than before, but I remained in place like a deer in headlights. Finally he let out a gentle sigh.

Giovanni asked, "You really want to know, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!" I proceeded to bombard him.

He sighed gently, "Alright then. We're returning to your world. Figured we wouldn't tell you since it would worry you, I assure you though for research purposes only."

My heart pounded against my chest as the words hit my ears, I couldn't believe it. All the smooth talking, and grooming of making us feel safe and Giovanni just suddenly blows this up. I felt used and betrayed, my body swelled with rage from being so mislead. However instead of exploding, I fizzled out into a weak spark that just puffed out a light, frustrated sigh.

"Promise me that you won't hurt anyone." I pleaded in a submitting way.

Giovanni's gaze changed to one of slight surprise, he probably expected me to explode on him. However I knew that he wasn't exactly the easiest person to reason with, so instead I resorted to a puppy like demeanor. I felt pathetic, but it seemed like it worked on him. His strong gaze weakened into a sympathetic one, and I could feel that the air no longer felt hostile.

"I promise." Giovanni confirmed after much hesitation.

I sighed in relief, "That's all I needed to hear."

******

 _ **-Britney-**_

"Fight harder!" Ghetsis screamed at the top of his lungs.

I struggled underneath his sword as I pushed back with one I borrowed. It was only your basic broadsword, with no extra details, while Ghetsis' sword was particularly cooler. My arms shook as they began to numb from the pain, but I pushed back with all of my might, throwing his sword off of mine. He doubled back with a sly grin, and advanced with a swipe at my feet. I leaped and threw back at him, my entire body exhausted.

With weak limbs, I attacked Ghetsis without any power in my thrust. It landed weakly against the end of his sword, and he pushed me back into the same position I was in previously. He used his height against me, I was too short to push back a fair amount.

"Come on! Fight back!" Ghetsis demanded once more.

Out of breath, I whimpered, "I can't."

Ghetsis pushed with more strength against my sword as I fell to my knees. I let out a cry for mercy and dropped the sword, heaving through my lungs. I was exhausted.

Ghetsis shook his head and laughed, "Come on now, I was only using one arm."

"I'm not good at fighting." I huffed.

He disagreed, "You didn't give up until you were at your breaking point, that's a start."

"I'll never learn this, I can't do it. I didn't imagine this to be so darn difficult!" I scolded myself.

He chuckled as he helped me up, "When a time may come where you don't have me, your Pokemon, or your friends you will have to learn to fight. Understand?"

I sighed, "That time might never come though!"

"Better to be prepared than to be left helpless. Come on." He claimed as he walked towards the door of the open room.

Ghetsis called to his Hydreigon, and it quickly came charging through the doors. Its massive heads and body writhed in twisted rage as it took away the swords and gear we were using. The massive creature could be heard from miles away, and it was more than unsettling. I followed behind Ghetsis like a puppy and observed the halls as we walked. It was interesting, but still felt lonely with so much room.

Minutes after my failure to train I darted to the outdoors to meet the rest of my friends, the whole gang was there. All of them had their Pokemon out with them as well, looks like I was missing out on a fun time. My stomach grumbled as I impatiently glared at the picnic they were already eating from. The rich aroma of fresh bread tickled my nose, and my mouth began to water.

Archie laughed as he pet his Sharpedo, "Are ye' hungry?"

"Very, may I join you?" I asked politely.

Colress piped in, "Yes you may, we were just conversing about where you've been all day. So care to fill us in?"

Vicki confirmed, "Yes, please do."

"I got some sword lessons from Ghetsis here. It was harder than it looked." I explained with a sigh.

Every drew their attentions to Ghetsis as he stood quietly behind me, he shrugged. Colress shook his head, and I could see Maxie attempting to keep his meal away from his hungry Camerupt. I chuckled and joined in on the fun, letting out my Carvanha, and my Tepig. Both of them cheered at the sight of food and ran to it in seconds flat. I gorged in on some sandwiches as well while they were at it.

Vicki brought up my Pokemon, "Oh yeah, you never mentioned the name of your Carvanha. Scary looking thing."

I piped up with joy, "His name is Riptide! Sounds cool right?"

"Sound awfully typical." Colress teased.

"Whatever! You know it's cool!" I retorted as I pet Riptide.

We all returned to eating our food as silence filled the air. The only sound heard was the gentle breeze, and the noise of munching from our noisier eaters, like Oinkers. Once I felt full I rolled onto my back in bliss, that felt much better after that difficult workout. My eyes rested for a moment as I listened to the music of nature.

"Ghetsis what were you doing training Britney?" Colress asked suspiciously.

Ghetsis replied silkily, "A girl needs to know how to defend herself."

Colress lifted a brow and snicked, "With swords?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm just looking out for her best interest." He confirmed stoically.

Colress snorted, "Ghetsis I hope you haven't been going all out on her, you're way bigger and stronger it's unfair."

Ghetsis' voice shook nervously, "I have been doing what I thought best."

I poked in with a hearty laugh, "It sure felt like you were trying to kill me!"

"Yep, I thought so." Colress confirmed.

Everyone snickered at the ridiculousness of the situation, all except Vicki and Maxie. The two seemed rather down lately, and I couldn't place my finger on it. It made me worry for their well being, but I didn't know how to approach them. What was going on inside your heads?

Before I had a chance to think on it more, I observed Archie being tackled and licked by his Sharpedo. It was the oddest thing I saw in awhile, being a strange shark like creature. Although everything here was strange, so I dismissed it. They all seemed so pleasant together, but Ghetsis never seemed to spend quality time with his Pokemon, or anyone for that matter. At least some people could be happy with what they had, I adored watching all of them play together childishly.

******

END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: Okay so yeah shortish chapter XD, Sorry for a late update it's been busy for work with me right now. I'm trying to pull some strings here in these chapters. Hopefully I can also take requests from people if they'd like certain things heh. Hopefullybe able to update again soon, I won't give up on you guys! :D**


	8. Broken - Chapter 8

_**-Aidee-**_

"Come here Skittles!" I patted to the tiny Spewpa underneath my bed.

Somehow it managed to wiggle its way into my room, even though I was far underground. I didn't really care about how it got here though, I just wanted to keep it now that it was here. Its little eyes sparkled with worry and I patted my knees. It scooted closer out of the darkness and eyed me hesitantly. The poor thing was probably terrified.

"It's okay little one, your new name is Skittles and I'll be your friend." I whispered to the Spewpa.

It looked as if it eased up a little and then came out from the bed entirely. I pet it gently on the top of its strange head, and it began to glow. Leaping back in awe, I watched a bright flash of light wash over my eyes. Squinting I tried to see what was happening, and before I knew it the Spewpa was no longer a little blob. It had turned into a beautiful polar Vivillon.

In graceful beats, it fluttered around happily in my room. Skittles took well to being pet I guessed, but I didn't think that would make it evolve. Shrugging my shoulders I threw a pokeball at it where it safely took have inside the capsule. I had another Pokemon, but another reason that I'd be forced to stay. Sighing, I slumped back down onto my bed, I haven't exactly left the room in a long time, and it was beginning to irritate me. I just didn't want to talk to Lysandre.

Suddenly a knock was promptly pressed against my door, and I could swear it was Lysandre. Surely enough I heard his cough behind the door, it was light and impatient. I pretended to not hear him as I gazed up at the ceiling silently. My breath drew in as quietly as possible, and I felt like I was suffocating myself.

Lysandre sighed, "Can you please come out?"

"No," I replied grumpily.

He growled impatiently, "You've been in that room and every time I leave you eat and then lock yourself back inside. Can you at least tell me what you're so angry about?"

I hissed, "I don't want to see you."

"BUT WHY?" Lysandre screamed at the top of his lungs.

The pure frustration in Lysandre's tone was hilarious, even though I was upset with him I couldn't help cracking a victorious smirk. _It was a good thing he couldn't see me almost laughing, then he'd really lose it._ The sound of a loud bang against to door then emanated through the room. I could only think he was hitting his head against it in annoyance of my stubbornness. Guilt eventually seeping into my heart, and I decided to at least give him a reason.

I sighed, "I read a document of yours that was accidentally dropped in my room awhile ago, and I'm upset that you lied to me. Oh and the fact that you treat me like a possession and not a person, and that you were keeping me busy not because you cared, but because you had to."

"YOU WHAT?" Lysandre boomed in rage, but then fizzled out into a soft grumble. "I told you not to read that because I KNEW that such trivial things would upset you. Why do you think I insisted that you ignored it? I just didn't want to bring you into my work life. Can't you please just forget about that?"

 _What a liar._ I knew damn well that wasn't the reason that he didn't want me reading the files. My stomach twisted at how believable his words sounded. What if he really was telling the truth? The room fell silent for what seemed like hours of me contemplating. I still didn't believe him, but I refused to continue fighting since I was so sick of this room.

"A Spewpa crawled into my room." I claimed, attempting to change the subject.

Lysandre chuckled, "How did that get in there?"

"I don't know, but when I caught it, it evolved. Its name is Skittles." I explained plainly.

He burst into laughter, "Seriously? This is what you've been doing all day. Not brewing or tearing up everything I gave you, but instead catching a tiny Spewpa."

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Yes, it was an eventful day."

"Can I please come in now my _darling?_ " He asked sweetly.

 _Seriously, pretending to be all sweet?_ I grumbled at the thought of Lysandre pitifully attempting to make amends with me. Although he was charming, he wasn't charming enough. I pushed myself off the bed and made my way to the door. I opened the door promptly, and made sure not to give him the satisfaction of a smile. His face lit up like the sun as he greeted me with a gentle grin.

I stepped aside to let Lysandre in, and he bowed to me in a classy way. Stupid smooth talker. Rolling my eyes, I kept a distance from him as I pretended to organize something on the nightstand. He paced around the room gracefully as he seemed deep in thought. The quiet air was more unpleasant than it was welcoming, as I was anticipating the next tactful thing he would say.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Lysandre asked smoothly.

I grumbled, "No, I'm fine here."

He chuckled as he kept his distance, "Are you _still_ mad at me?"

"Yes I am still mad at you!" I barked with my arms crossed.

"Come now, I apologize I didn't mean to make it sound like you were less important to me." He explained as he paced around again. "You are indeed the most important thing to me, why would you believe otherwise?"

I hissed, "Because you treat me like a toy."

Lysandre looked legitimately hurt by that statement, as his smile dissolved into a frown. Guilt seeped deeper into my bones this time, and I really did feel bad. The genuine gaze he presented did not appear to be malicious. My heart sunk as I let out a huge sigh, I knew I couldn't keep this grudge I held.

"Stop making me feel bad!" I sighed at him.

Lysandre howled with laughter, "I'm not trying to!"

I mumbled, "I forgive you, but not completely."

"That's fine, I don't expect you to." He agreed, "Now please come to dinner with me tonight? The weather is wonderful today."

I complied, "Fine I'll go."

"Excellent my dear, let us part of this drab place." He sang as he lent out his hand.

I ignored his gesture of kindness, but followed him outside. Why couldn't I just stay enraged and continue to be annoyed with him? The idiotic guilt in my stomach forced me to forgive him, and he just acted so endearing. _What have you done to me Lysandre?_

******

 _ **-Vicki-**_

The night peddled in quickly through the castle's large windows. The serene music of the wind rustled against the trees, and I observed them blow outside. A giant full moon above could be seen shining down through as it cast long shadows in the dark. It was before all of us who were sitting at the same long table we did every night. Everyone sat quietly all yawning and exhausted from the long day.

Although as usual Britney was as bright as ever with wide eyes, she was the biggest night owl I've ever met. I gazed at Maxie who seemed impatient about something, he shifted about as his head darted like a hungry mouse. The rest of them sipped coffee, tea, or just water as they sat with eyes half closed.

"Vicki you have an Eevee right?" Britney asked out of boredom.

I answered calmly, "Yeah her name is Blade."

"Cool, cool." She stated plainly.

Shifting in the moonlight, Maxie nudged me gently. His stare was wide with barely any expression, I wasn't sure what he wanted. Under the table he handed me a Pokeball, my heart skipped a beat as I wondered what it was.

"Here's a Numel, train it." Maxie whispered sternly.

Colress caught sight of our whispering, as his nose scrunched in annoyance. It must have looked pretty sketchy from his position, or maybe he was just jealous. My eyes shifted over to Britney who looked like she could be bouncing off the walls. Her eyes were sparkling in delight as she shot down her tea.

"Can we go out for a late walk?" Britney asked ambiguously.

Archie blurted out, "Who are ye' asking?"

Maxie agreed, "Yeah, that was a little ambiguous."

"Oh sorry, I was addressing everyone. Who wants to go?" She explained.

Everyone shuffled about reluctantly, too tired to even make eye contact with Britney. My stomach twisted guiltily as she waited in the silence. Well someone had to go with her, I glared at each of them in the room. Ghetsis cleared his throat as if readying to speak and I gritted my teeth.

"I'll go!" I said before Ghetsis could speak.

Maxie sighed, "Me too."

Ghetsis rang in as well, "I was going to say something, but it seems you beat me to the punch there. Of course I will go with you my dear."

"Hey wait a minute! I'm going!" Archie chimed in out of jealousy.

N, and Colress awkwardly shifted in their seats, it was obvious they really didn't desire to go. However otherwise they would be left out of a social event that pretty much included everyone. The dilemma for them was whether or not they wanted to skimp off sleep for a tiny walk around the park. I chuckled as I watched them debate to themselves.

"I guess it's always an opportunity to learn something." Colress sighed tiredly.

N just agreed, "Yeah sounds good."

"Great, everyone's coming!" Britney chimed in glee.

Ghetsis growled to himself when she wasn't looking, and I felt a bit insulted. He really was just putting on face for her. Rage poured into my soul, but I ignored it as I breathed in deeply. There was no use yelling about it now before Maxie had an adequate plan. However my patience was wearing horribly thin, I didn't know how much longer I could take him.

Britney led the way in small skips of happiness, while she did her pale, short dress flung about. I always found it odd how she insisted on wearing dresses, and striped stalkings even when it wasn't a long time she'd be out. I on the other hand sported a hoodie and a pair of jeans with my long hair dangling against my shoulders. The bigger mystery was how she managed to get ready in ten minutes, while the guys took close to an hour. I pictured them probably staring at themselves in the mirror for thirty minutes.

Chuckling to myself, I pushed through the front door next to Britney. We walked quietly as the gentle, brisk breeze pelted our sides. The world around us was cool and full of life, the shades of green and dark blue speckled the scenery. It was beautiful.

On the trail I saw Ghetsis stay annoyingly close to Britney, and he intended on keeping her a distance from the rest of us. In anger I sped up closer to her with Archie in tow, the poor pirate was yanked by surprise and yelped in dismay. He gave me a stare of shock, but walked next to Britney and I anyway. I scanned Ghetsis' face for a reaction, and he only snarled at us faintly. _What a snob._

Although admittedly it didn't seem that Ghetsis hated me, just more so Archie. He always acted neutral or purposely tried to get on my nerves, well now it was my turn. I shoved Archie closer to Britney and observed the Team Aqua leader blush intensely. Britney was taken by surprise and laughed it off. In moments Archie glared at me angrily, and I gave him an innocent shrug.

Archie whispered aggressively to me, "What are you doing?"

I mumbled, "I'm trying to piss off Ghetsis!"

"What? Leave me out of this!" He hissed in annoyance.

I snickered, "Since when did you back down from a challenge?"

He explained, "I'm not, I'm just trying to keep Britney happy by not starting a conflict!"

"How's that working out for you?" I asked sarcastically.

He took a moment to answer, "You're right, I really hate Ghetsis."

"So, are you going to take that? Are you going to let him just do whatever he wants?" I ranted, trying to pump him up.

"You know what? No! He's a dick!" Archie realized, growing a bit louder.

I felt guilty about manipulating Archie like that, but I desired to see Ghetsis suffer. In my mind I planned manically, almost letting out an evil laugh. From across the path I could see Maxie eyeing me suspiciously, he wouldn't approve of my evilness. Ignoring my better nature, I nudged Archie one last time. He shot his gaze towards Britney and smiled. _Just do it!_

"You look beautiful Britney." Archie whispered to Britney just loud enough for me to hear.

Britney blushed from the compliment, it doesn't matter how much she denied it, Archie was _always_ her favorite. My brain stirred up every possible scenario that would piss off Ghetsis, and I smirked from these intentions. Observing the two of them I saw how they bantered back and forth. It was playful like kittens, but Archie's intentions were far from that.

"Excuse me, is there something you need to say Archie?" Ghetsis butted in aggressively.

 _Yes, get angry and show your true colors._

Archie barked back, "I'm talking to Britney, it does not concern you."

Ghetsis growled, "If it involves Britney, it involves me!"

Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks to observe the argument that was about to ensue. Maxie yanked on my arm hard away from the rest, and his expression was enraged. I was sure that he was about to lecture me, but instead he let go and fumed silently. Then he got close again to my ear, his breath hot on the side of my neck.

"What did you do?" Maxie whispered angrily.

I tried not to laugh, "I just gave Archie a little push."

He hissed aggressively, "You have no idea what you just did!"

Before I had a chance to reply, Maxie stormed off to the side where he leaned against a tree. He patiently waited for the time bomb to go off, because he knew exactly what was going to happen and so did I. Although unlike him, I wanted this to happen. Britney needed to see Ghetsis for who he really was, and this way I could do it without blowing our cover.

"Britney is not your possession! She doesn't answer to you!" Archie howled as I saw Britney back peddle away.

Ghetsis snickered maliciously, "Whatever you think you are, you are nowhere close. You think you can interfere with my relations and worm your way in as the nice guy, but you're just as bad. Not to mention you have nuts for a brain. I am stronger than you, I am richer than you, I am more intelligent than you, and I unlike you, have no pity for the weak."

Suddenly Ghetsis threw a punch at Archie before anyone had a chance to react. I couldn't believe it. I saw them fight before, but the pure malice and ill intent was immense. This was what Maxie was talking about, he knew that Ghetsis was cracking. Ghetsis' red eyes glistened in the moonlight like a wolf, and he grounded Archie in seconds flat. There was no sympathy, no remorse, just the mad stare of a killer.

Archie flung forward, shoving Ghetsis off of him and he bared a gaze of fear. He wasn't fighting back as hard as he could because he was terrified, even though he was just probably an equal match for Ghetsis. Before Archie could swing back Ghetsis had him on the dirt again with a hard knee in the gut. Archie coughed in agony, and shot back up, the fury in his eyes was drowning out his fear.

"Stop!" Britney screamed in terror.

They ignored Britney's pleading and continued to fight each other, the battle heated more than ever before. Archie was no longer fighting for petty jealousy, he was fighting for his life. Ghetsis was not throwing punches just to show dominance, each hit he threw was a lethal one, in the neck, the groin, and multiple times in the stomach. I knew Ghetsis liked to fight dirty, but this was just disgusting to watch and Archie wasn't even fighting back as much as he could. Archie was fighting with decency, he didn't desire to injure Ghetsis horribly.

Britney cried out again, "Please stop! You're going to kill him!"

This time I was sure that plead was for Ghetsis, but he proceeded to attack Archie. In moments he had Archie in the dust too weak to get off the ground. If only Archie had fought more, if only he wasn't trying to fight fair. Slowly, Ghetsis walked towards him and placed one foot over Archie's chest. The pirate's eyes were squinting with apathy, he was too exhausted to fight back. Pulling up his sword toward Archie's face he glared deep into his face. He was going to smash his skull open!

"Stop, stop! Let Archie go!" Britney screeched as she tackled Ghetsis.

The impact didn't even phase Ghetsis, he simply stared to Britney and removed her carefully like you would to a kitten. Everyone else stood frozen in fear and confusion as Britney proceeded to tackle Ghetsis. She begged loudly in terrified cries of agony, but Ghetsis didn't move a muscle.

"Oh how much I desire to smash your skull open with this glorified stick." Ghetsis roared through a dominant tone. "Just another strike on the list of flies that tried to get in my way, but for some reason Britney continues to defend you, and save you. I am so tired of playing good, you have been a problem for way too long. You ignorant, disgusting, idiotic, piece of shit!"

"Ghetsis let him go! What is wrong with you?" Britney yelled in rage.

Ghetsis met her gaze and answered darkly, "What's wrong with me? Do you have any idea how long I have been biting my tongue for you? The times where he would flirt with you, gawk at you, and act like there was nothing wrong. What's worse is that you love him, you think I don't pay attention? I'm done playing around with this wretched human, I will put an end to this once and for all."

Archie choked in blood as he laughed, "That's right bastard!"

Britney cried, "I know you're upset and I know you don't like him. It's my fault for reciprocating feelings when I shouldn't have done so. He's my friend Ghetsis please! You know I love you, doesn't that matter? If you love me you'll let him go."

"No, I'm done with this horrid waste of flesh. Bleed!" Ghetsis growled as he pressed his foot down harder onto Archie's chest.

Archie coughed up immense amounts of blood as Ghetsis shoved his boot down into his stomach. After a long time of suffering he brought up his sword swiftly, about to deliver the final blow. I couldn't allow this to happen.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped dead and stared directly to me. Ghetsis was distracted for a moment and glared at me like a hawk. Oh boy this was awkward. I didn't know what I was going to do, but then it came to me. I had to get Britney to get really upset, I had to tell her about what Ghetsis was doing without her knowledge.

"Britney you need to listen to me." I started with fake confidence, "Ghetsis isn't who he says he is, I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't. I have to though now. There is something horrible going on, and he's weaving you into a trap as part of their plan. He's using you. The machine used to bring us here, they're rebuilding it."

Britney let out a squeak, "What?"

Ghetsis was taken off guard and he leaped off of Archie in a second, forgetting about him instantly. At least that was enough to stop him from killing Archie. Colress and N ran over to Archie quickly to get him away from Ghetsis, meanwhile Maxie brewed with rage as he glared at me. Britney however stood in shock, as if her wholeworld was crumbling apart. _I'm so sorry Britney._

"Tell me it's not true." Britney whimpered as she backed away from Ghetsis.

Ghetsis attempted to console her, "Britney don't listen to her, she's just trying to save Archie."

Maxie chimed in, "Actually she's not lying, I don't care for saving Archie, but if the truth is coming out now I might as well not leave Vicki hanging."

Britney bawled, "I can't believe this! How could you?"

"It's not like that!" Ghetsis attempted to defend himself.

"Not like that? All this bullshit, telling me that you loved me and this is what was going on?" Britney yelled through tears, "I thought you cared about me. You made me feel special! All you care about is yourself, and you've been using me this entire time to drive a wedge between my friends and I! I let my guard down because I thought you understood me, I thought I could trust you. You're just a murderer, a monster."

Ghetsis stood speechless as Britney emanated the most rage she could muster. For the first time ever, I saw Ghetsis shed a tear. _He had feelings?_ I felt sick to my stomach just watching them stand apart like two statues. Archie was sputtering up laughter through his blood from afar. At this point I couldn't blame him for being cynical since he was drowning in his own blood.

Ghetsis spoke softly, "Britney, I do care."

Britney snapped back at him, "No you don't! Don't tell me you do, as if you ever loved anyone!"

"Please, I beg of you just stop backing away from me." He pleaded gently.

She growled, "I'll do what I want, you can answer to me! Don't you dare take another step close to me. I shared so much with you. I feel sick."

Clenching his hands, Ghetsis took a few steps back, complying to Britney's demands. I've never seen him act so submissive, maybe I should have thought about this earlier. He scrunched up his face, and I could hear a light sobbing. Unbelievable, he was crying.

Suddenly he raised an arm and yelled, "Hydreigon, grunts, seize them."

Before anyone had a chance to react a ton of grunts popped out of the bushes, creepy. They tackled the majority of the people here except for Colress, Britney, and I. Instead two just buckled my arms behind my back, I struggled intensely to get free, but it was no use. Colress avoided everyone's stares, he was in on it too. Britney on the other hand was untouched, and Ghetsis stood with open arms.

"Please don't do this to me." Ghetsis cried, "You can rule with me, we can be together and you won't ever have to worry about anyone or anything. I love you. Please don't force me to do this. You are the part of the plan that matters the most to me. Just come with me."

Britney hissed, "I can't believe you! Did you really think this would work? I would never let you hurt my best friends. If you care about me, like you say you do, you won't hurt them!"

He sobbed pathetically, "Take them away, leave Britney to me."

In seconds I could hear the screeching of Hydreigon hovering over us. The grunts dragged us away roughly, my head was being puled back and I yelped in pain. Trying to get a glance of what was happening to Britney, I saw them at a stand off. I wondered what would happen to her, and my stomach twisted with worry with what Ghetsis might do. _Britney, if anyone can change this it's you, don't let him do this._

 _******_

END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: Thanks for the compliments guys! I also apologize for the late update, I've been pretty busy! Ehem. I figured it was about time for this lol. Hopefully it wasn't too predictable that we all knew that this was going to happen eventually. Also "Not Ghetsis. Ghetsis is still creepy as Hell" Comment of the year. Also yes these mood swings be worse than menopause. I'll call it MENopause. Geet ittt? Sorry not funny I know. Vicki is real tired of his shit. Okay, I should go. I also have another book in writing about horrible nightmares and shit, also another one which is a messed up romance. They're on my Fictionpress, if you want to read them it's under the same name. -feels like a shameless author- alright until next time!**


	9. Heartache - Chapter 9

_**-Britney-**_

The air stood cold between us, the silence even more bitter than the chill wind. I had no words to explain the betrayal I felt, and I could feel intense amounts of heat irradiating off my fists. Ghetsis waited like a stalking kitten afraid to pounce at the aggressive prey. _Don't test me._

Ghetsis took a step close to me, and I quickly peddled backwards. I would not allow him to get any closer, who knows what he'd do. I kept my hand over my side to where my Pokeballs were latched, as I observed his behavior. There was no movement from his lips, and not one hint of fear. It seems I didn't really make my point yet.

"Don't you dare take another step." I threatened as darkly as I could.

Ghetsis broke into a menacing smirk, and my stomach felt ill. Before I could react, he began to boom out in laughter like that of a mad man. His eyes were stained with tears, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I could have been a giant in these shoes, but I still felt smaller than mouse. I was terrified.

Clutching my pokeball that held Oinkers the Tepig, I bit my lip impatiently. _Make your move._ It was pointless to even pretend my Pokemon were strong enough to beat Ghetsis', but I couldn't think of anything else. I remembered how the only villain I struggled against beating in the video games was Ghetsis, and that over everything trumped my confidence. My Pokemon weren't even close to the level I had them in a game.

Ghetsis seemed to read my mind, as he spoke out in silky voice. "Do you really think that you could beat me?"

"No," I gasped, feeling defeated.

"Take comfort in knowing that my Pokemon are much stronger than yours, and I am much stronger than you." He explained, as he opened his arms. "Do you really want to make them suffer? Do you really want to suffer? Come to me my dear, let these bygones be bygones."

What in the world was I supposed to do? Ghetsis was right about one thing, there was no escape. I had nowhere to go, but at least I had faith in the fact that he wouldn't hurt me. _God I hope I'm right about that._ Letting go of my pokeball, I let out a deep breath of frozen air. My head swelled with being, it was now or never.

"I concede." I claimed quietly.

Ghetsis seemed surprised at my decision, as he paced around me suspiciously. The Damn man knew me way too well, I told him all of my secret, sweet nothings. My stomach churned in discomfort at the thought of what I'd done, the mess I got everyone in. This is all my fault. I observed him look me up and down like a hawk.

I couldn't shake the feeling of vulnerability, not letting my back face him for even a second. This however, was noted by Ghetsis and I saw him let out an annoyed sigh. It was like he refused to lose, but so did I. He knew this, that I wouldn't concede so easily, as having so much in common that way.

"You don't really concede to me, do you?" Ghetsis asked as if he knew the answer.

I choked back my words, "I concede, you win."

He shook his head as he spoke, "Do not lie to me, it will get you nowhere."

"I'm not lying, I give in. I will rule with you, I will be your queen." I bluffed as well as I could.

"You're adorable, really, but I knew that persuading you isn't that easy. I would love to take that offer, and snatch you up right now. However I do not desire a mutiny from my princess." He declared in that rambling way he always did. "If only you were simple, things would be so easy, but I guess I'd never really be satisfied then. Perhaps I should force you to love me, or lock you up with your friends. Though I still wouldn't be satisfied with that. You want them to be free? Prove to me that you can kill me, and you can have everything you'd ever dreamed."

My heart stopped dead at the things Ghetsis was saying. He glared at me with this disgusting grimace, as if he didn't really care. On his belt he pulled out a decorative dagger that looked to be made of some sort of steel. It swirled and had deep etchings along the handle. Leaning it towards me, he gestured me to take it. He really was serious.

"Come on now, don't give me that look." Ghetsis spoke sadistically, "I'll even sit down on the ground for you, with no resistance. With the very dagger I used to take the throne again. Do it. Become the great and powerful human you were born to be."

In strides, Ghetsis threw the dagger onto the ground in front of me. Then he got down on his knees with his arms behind his back. There was no sound that whistled in the air, no rustling between the trees. I picked up the dagger slowly observing it in my hands, it was light, it was perfect. Gazing back to Ghetsis, I took a moment to understand who I was.

With a swift throw I tossed it aside and screamed, "This is not who I am! I cannot kill someone so close to my heart. This is not how things have to be, violence is not the only answer. I know this isn't who you are, I know you better. You cried when I hurt you. You know empathy, agony, and regret just as much as I do. So why do you insist on doing this?"

The moment I broke into silence again, I took a deep breath inwards. My friends could be free if I wasn't such a sappy coward. However I saw something else inside Ghetsis, the way his eyes sparkled with the lightest bit of emotion. I could only hope that he understood.

Standing up again, he sighed, "You intend on making my life difficult, don't you? Well if you can't do it, you know what will happen."

"It won't, I refuse to let you do this." I declared solemnly, "Maybe you don't really have friends, or you are so jaded that you just don't care, but I do. Do the right thing, please let them free."

"The plan is already in motion, even if I did decide to help you there's no stopping it now. I don't intend on playing games my dear, you just need to understand." Ghetsis explained quietly.

I barked at him, "If you can't do this, if this really is your choice. Then there will come a time where I will defeat you, and I will rescue my friends."

He challenged me darkly, "Not if I kill them first! If you dare leave me, I will slaughter every last one of your friends. Then my Hydreigon can lick their bones clean."

"You wouldn't!" I hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" He questioned calmly.

I growled, "Fine, I will do whatever you want, but hear me. If you so much as lay a finger on any of them, I will disappear."

"There's my girl, please just let me change your mind." Ghetsis smirked as if to change completely.

In a fleeting moment of desperation, I ran to the dagger that I tossed aside. Picking it up into my hands, I held it close to my body for a moment. I checked to see Ghetsis' expression, and this time it was one of slight worry. That was it!

"You're afraid aren't you?" I challenged him.

Ghetsis claimed softly, "Put the dagger down."

I chuckled, "Ah, I know exactly what it is. You're not afraid of being hurt, but..."

I swiftly pushed the knife against my throat threateningly. As if to be the breaking point, Ghetsis screamed out in shock at my actions. Though I did no damage, it was enough to tell me where his weak spots were.

"Well, well, well, look who has something to be afraid of." I declared darkly as I pressed the dagger to my cheek.

In a warning slit I cut open my cheek, I could feel no pain however as the sharpness of the blade laid down a quick blow. I felt the sticky liquid pouring down my face, and I could feel the corners of my mouth curl into a smile. It was quick and devastating, but I knew it would buy me time. That was all I needed.

Ghetsis cried out, "Are you insane? Look what you've done!"

The gash began to hurt, and a sharp tingling made me clutch my fists. I gazed up at Ghetsis as he stared pathetically at me, too terrified to touch me, but wanting to save me. Perfect. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Don't move, or it'll be my neck next." I demanded.

Ghetsis protested, "You're bleeding everywhere, if you don't let me you will bleed to death. Don't do this!"

"Then you will listen to me." I carried on as I grew dizzy, "You let my friends free."

"Whatever you want, just please let me help you!" He begged pathetically.

Feeling like I accomplished my goal, I collapsed onto the ground. My tongue tasted of metal, and I was loosing my sense of smell. An overwhelming heat came over me, and my head and stomach ached in agony. My vision was red, and I was too weak to move. However I could not wipe the grin off my face. At least I saved them.

In seconds I could feel myself being taken into Ghetsis' arms, the rushing beat of his heart was so frantic. I couldn't relish in the fact that I beat him, as now the sinking realization of death was setting in. What if this was it? I gripped onto whatever I could, feebly attempting to gain my balance.

I murmured, "I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

The background voices faded and I heard, "I forgive you, my love."

******

 ** _-Vicki-_**

"What did you do!" I screamed as I watched my best friend holding her head.

Britney sat there with a silly smile on her face as she chuckled weakly. Everyone was let go, we were all surrounding her in the infirmary now. I didn't know what happened, but she pulled it off. Although I could only feel that Ghetsis was to blame for the gash in her face, but he was far more worried than anyone else.

I observed Ghetsis pacing back and forth as Britney held a towel to her head. His expression was stern, and full of frustration. Archie, as well was getting patched up from his fight, but he seemed to handle it well. It was as if it t'was nothing but a scratch. I guessed that was what pirates were used to.

"You are damn lucky you survived that!" Ghetsis floundered in rage, "You hit deep into a vein, and if it weren't for the fact that Lysandre had given you that medicine a long time ago you would be dead. This was the second time you nearly killed yourself! You're ludicrous!"

Finally I began to piece together what happened, she hurt herself so that Ghetsis had no other choice to free us. Not to mention the fact that she probably knew that she would survive the gash regardless. _Well played, Britney, well played._ Now it was just a matter of escaping this Hell hole.

Ghetsis continued to rant, "I could have lost you! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me? It took you Hell and back to gain my trust, and you squander it! I never trust anyone, you are the only one who even has a clue about what I've gone through, and you would be so selfish to leave me here with them!"

Britney laughed triumphantly, "I won."

Though her voice could barely be heard, it was obvious that the only one who didn't hear that was Ghetsis. He continued to go on, and on, but I lost interest in what he was saying the first few minutes in. Maxie sat next to me just in awe of what was happening, and I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. We were all impressed on how much Britney was rubbing off on that monster, but at least it was enough to buy us all time.

When Ghetsis finally piped down, Colress spoke. "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but what are we going to do now?"

"Zip it! I am way too stressed out to deal with the plan, and all of your stupid scientific Bullshit!" Ghetsis roared at him.

"But si-" He tried to speak again.

Ghetsis interrupted him, "It's getting put on hold, now just shut up!"

Colress had this mouse like stature to him as he piped down. Meanwhile Maxie, and I were sharing glorious stares of triumph. Nothing tasted sweeter than a victory. Especially when it was someone you hated.

******  
END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: Sorry about the really late update! It's my birthday month, and I've been working, doing projects, and having to deal with people non-stop. I also will be gone in April, so I really want to get as much published as possible, things just got in the way. So yeah hopefully you don't hate me X'D. Thanks for sticking with the story, it's going where it's going of course. I was going to do a different direction for this chapter, but I couldn't plan it out properly so instead I went with this alternate one.**

 **Trust me, this one makes a lot more sense than what I originally planned. Hopefully you aren't too mad with me. :P Things are still heating up, so don't think the light hearted scenes are going to last forever. I'm sorry I'm morbid. I'm still sticking to the comedy theme though, it's just getting darker. Alright! PEACE!**


	10. Make Your Move - Chapter 10

_**-Michayla-**_

"BOOM! Beat you again!" I screamed watching my newly evolved Empoleon knockout Giovanni's Persian.

Giovanni gritted his teeth, but then sighed, "I don't understand how you managed to train that thing so fast."

"I got a little help from Cyrus." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and grunted, "Dirty cheater."

I boomed in laughter, "Don't be such a sore loser!"

He returned Persian to its Pokeball, and I followed with returning King to his ball. The metal room echoed the sounds loudly, making things feel awfully awkward. Before I was able to say anything however, Cyrus walked into the room. Giovanni glared at him, and they continued to battle stares at each other. Holding my breath, I observed the two as Cyrus stood close to my side.

"Good evening Cyrus," Giovanni stated in a passive aggressive tone.

Cyrus spat an aggressive response, "Hardly a good one, friend."

An awkward silence stood between the both of them as their last words echoed against the walls. I could feel the animosity beating between them like a vicious heat. Opening my mouth, I thought of something interesting to say, but quickly snapped my mouth closed. _What should I say?_

"You want to go, hang out?" I blurted.

Giovanni chuckled, "I guess we're making you feel uncomfortable huh?"

"No, really?" I shouted sarcastically.

Cyrus sighed, "My apologies."

"We should be getting to our work again anyway," Giovanni confirmed.

"Oh okay, that's fine," I whimpered.

The two exchanged glances, but then quickly exited. Again I was left to the chilling silence this place liked to echo through. Through sheer boredom I began to wonder about my friends and how they were doing. It's been such a long time. I never really bothered to talk to them with all the time I've been wasting, but maybe that was just an excuse to not have to talk. I just didn't really feel loved, or appreciated. Why haven't they contacted me?

Ignoring my lurking insecurities I popped open my communicator and called Vicki, perhaps she had some news.

******

 _ **-Vicki-**_

"Michayla?" I shouted as I gazed at my communicator.

The ringing from the tone rang in my ears, it's been weeks since we've heard from her. With Britney recovering, we didn't really talk as I spent a lot of time with Maxie. Although it was nice to have someone to talk to, I felt as if I've been neglecting my other friends. Even Aidee was completely devoid of interest to have called. None of them even knew that Britney had been hurt, but why would I bear such bad news? What happened to us?

Reluctantly I answered, "Hello?"

The walls around me echoed as I sat in the empty cafeteria, I was waiting for the others previously. In silence I awaited Michayla's voice, the one which I hadn't heard in such a long time. My stomach twisted anxiously as the silence persisted; was she even there?

"Hey Vicki!" Michayla sang, "haven't heard from you in awhile."

I hesitated, "Yeah, I didn't really have the time."

She took awhile to respond, "I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault, Britney injured herself like an idiot, and I guess I kind of just let contact fall through the cracks." I explained.

"What?" She screeched on the opposite end. "What do you mean she's been hurt? How could you not tell me something like that? Do I not matter?"

I choked back my words, "It's because she did it herself."

A long silence fell between us, and I could feel the open space closing in on me. I could have said that so much better than I put it, but the truth was that I was mad at Ghetsis, and at Britney. _How could she love that creep?_ Secretly I wished things were back to the way they were at home, in our world.

Michayla spoke first, "I can believe it."

"Yes, she's crazy sometimes, but so am I." I chuckle.

"Well how is she? Tell me what happened exactly." She prodded intently.

I began to elaborate on the situation, "Ghetsis was planning something horrible, but it was the only way to stop him. He's disgustingly obsessed with her and I want to kill him."

She burst into laughter, but then quickly faded to a serious demeanor. "There's been weird things happening on my end too actually."

"Giovanni, Cyrus, Ghetsis, they were all in on it." I sighed.

"Is that so?" She questioned in a very curious way. "Listen I'll call you back later, thanks for catching up with me."

I shrugged as I spoke, "See you later."

Leaning into the table I sat at, I flopped my head down onto the desk. My skull ached and shivered through my whole body. I was so tired of worrying, and quite literally the entire world sat on my shoulders. The cool, quiet air brushed against my hair and I focused on the sound of the tiny creeks through the massive building. A place this big so silent was never a good thing.

Before too long my self pity was interrupted by a rather familiar soul. I heard Maxie quietly slip into the chair adjacent from mine. His dark eyes stared down at my pathetic desk slouching as if I were being impolite. Yet I could never tell since it always seemed like he was judging me.

"What now?" I asked sarcastically.

Maxie chuckled, "Are you just going to sulk all night? Aren't you tired?"

I grumbled, "I'm tired of this stupid place, Britney's stupid boyfriend, and this stupid everything."

"It can't be all that bad." He claimed softly, "I like the fact that you're here with me."

I rejected the sentiment, "That sappy crap won't work on me."

He frowned and sighed, "I wish you would just give me a chance."

Maxie pushed himself from the table recklessly, and began to walk away. Yet something inside me broke a little, I knew he didn't deserve that. It's not his fault.

Before he had the chance to leave I shouted, "I'm sorry."

Maxie gloomily gazed back at me, as if waiting for some sort of sentiment, but I wasn't good at that. I'm not good at these things. My heart ached in frustration, I wished I could tear the feelings out of my chest and throw them at him. Yet I just continued to stand there like an idiot. _Speak you fool!_

"I'm not good with words. I always manage to say the wrong thing because I don't know how I feel." I began to explain, as I felt tears flowing from my eyes. "I'm scared. I want to be the hero, but I can't. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't-"

I was stopped by the feeling of warmth wrapping around me. Gazing up with bloodshot, foggy eyes I saw Maxie looking down at me. His expression was one of distress, and he hugged me tightly against his chest. It felt wonderful, it felt safe. I almost never cry, but now that I was I couldn't keep the flood back. The more I sobbed the tighter he held me, as if he didn't know what else to do.

"It's okay," Maxie whispered gently, "I'm not good with words either."

I dug my head into Maxie's chest, as his shirt soaked up my tears. If there was anything I could really know, I knew that I didn't want him to let go. The idea of putting up a thick wall now, only made me desire escape from myself. It was time to let go.

"Please don't let go," I sobbed.

Maxie chuckled quietly, "I won't, not even when you hate me."

******

 ** _-Aidee-_**

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" I chuckled on the call with Michayla.

Michayla confirmed, "Yes, and I have interesting news for you."

Her tone was rather condescending, so I decided to listen as intently as I could. Asides from her however, I was sitting next to Lysandre and my Pyroar. Lysandre in particular had his arm around my shoulder and was a little too close for a private conversation. Though, it's not as if it really mattered. We were watching a movie in the dark room, but it was just boring trainer stuff.

"What's up?" I asked.

Michayla began to ramble, "So remember how all this weird stuff was happening?"

"Yes?" I confirmed, trying my best to keep away from Lysandre.

"Well, Vicki had some interesting news about quite a few of them. Apparently in which Lysandre was involved in." She continued.

I sighed, "Yes, I know."

"Wait you do?" Michayla gasped.

I explained quietly, "I found some files, so essentially I know."

She hesitated for a moment, "He's right next to you isn't he?"

I tried to lie, "No, of course not!"

"You're a bad liar Aidee." She burst into laughter, "Let me know if something really weird happens. I think I know what I need to do."

Without a goodbye, Michayla hung up the call. She always had interesting timing for things like this, and I always wondered why. As soon as I put away the device, I could feel Lysandre's eyes burning down into me. As soon as I glanced up, sure enough his stare was as cold as ice. Those frozen blue eyes always seemed to make my heart skip a beat.

"So, what was all that about?" Lysandre questioned innocently.

I lied, "It was nothing."

He chuckled darkly, "I'm sure it was. My darling, didn't we already talk about lying?"

 _DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHEN I'M LYING?_ I grumbled and attempted to avoid Lysandre's gaze, but he was far too close to resist. Surely I'd have to be honest, but I really hated the way he made me melt. That was the only reason I stayed, but I wasn't an idiot. There's no way I would let him play me like a violin.

"Just Michayla telling me something I already know." I answered honestly.

Lysandre questioned, "About what exactly?"

"Oh, about you." I complied in a vague way.

He sighed in frustration, "I think I get that, but what about me?"

I continued to annoy him, "It's about something you do."

"No! What was the thing I do?" He begged.

"There's lots of things you do." I rambled, "You like to go on walks, you are oddly fashionable."

Lysandre grumbled in pure agony, and stopped asking questions. I couldn't help, but laugh at his misery. It was so pathetically adorable, but just perfect for me. Perhaps it is me who can be the real leader if I kept this up. He laid his head on my lap and gazed up at me like a puppy. Bright wide eyes, so alluring. My knees wobbled slightly from his attractive, and slightly annoying stare.

I pushed him playfully, "Quit it!"

"I love you," He whimpered in a false way.

"No you don't, you're just trying to get me to tell you everything!" I giggled, "You know, not everything has to be about you!"

He nuzzled my side, "But it should be!"

The persistence continued for about an hour before Lysandre finally gave up. He sighed, and stretched out much like how a lion would, and took a nap. This way I could have some more time to myself. At least he was well distracted for now, he didn't write or work in weeks.

******

 _ **-Britney-**_

Yawning, I got out of bed, holding my side. I rubbed my eyes intensely, and then gazed at the clock next to the table. It was way too early, 4:00AM wasn't a time to start the day, but I couldn't sleep anymore. All this recovering was taking way longer than expected, or maybe I was just impatient. I sat back down on the bedside, and heard Ghetsis mumbling in his sleep. None of the gibberish made any sense though, it was all just jumbled sounds.

I fidgeted back into the notch of pillows and blankets. Then I stared off into the darkness ahead of me blankly. My mind was full of thoughts. Everything I ever did and all the mistakes I ever made all came flooding back to me. How unpleasant. Closing my eyes I tried to think of other things, but only made myself angry. In frustration I sat back up and sighed quietly. However that seemed to be enough to wake Ghetsis.

"What's wrong?" He grumbled, still half asleep.

It was odd of Ghetsis to be able to think so consciously in mid-sleep mode. Most of the time when I woke up I said things that didn't make any sense. However he could've just been awake the entire time, which would be worse considering the mumbling.

"I can't sleep," I answered softly.

Ghetsis shifted through the sheets and pulled me into the bed. It felt like being sucked into a whirlpool of blankets. Weirdest thing I've ever experienced. _Oh wait._

"Don't be thoughtful my princess, sleep." Ghetsis whispered.

I refused to agree and continued my banter, "Were you just asleep?"

He mumbled, "No."

I questioned him, "You were awake that entire time?"

"Yes, why?" He asked.

Suddenly I felt myself shudder from the thought. _How long was he awake for?_ It's not that it was surprising he had insomnia, I was the same way, but the strange mumbling made me wonder. Though I felt much safer knowing that someone would be there to protect me. Even if there wasn't really any threat.

I decided to confront him, "You were mumbling, so I thought you were sleeping."

"No, it helps me sleep." Ghetsis answered honestly. "I'm excellent at envisioning horrid delusions, but not pleasant ones. So I talk myself into things that settle my conscious."

I cooed softly, "That's interesting, I had no idea."

"You're not the only one with nightmares, my princess. I have the scars to prove it." He explained blankly.

I chuckled quietly, "I guess I do too."

He grumbled, "I wish not to remember that."

I let out a gentle sigh, and attempted to slip into slumber. However my body desired sleep, but my brain the opposite. So instead I devised more foolish fantasies and wondered when I would ever be at peace tonight. I guess I could also just annoy the crap out of Ghetsis. Although I probably shouldn't do that. NAH.

"Sometimes I like it when you scare people. I'm not scared though," I rambled on.

Ghetsis chuckled darkly, "You're so sick minded."

I sighed, "I guess, maybe that's why I can't sleep."

"Well, I love you. Now close your eyes." He mumbled.

I yawned, "Fine, goodnight."  
 _  
"Sleep well little princess."_

******

END CHAPTER

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: OMG I'm so sorry for not ever updating oh boy... I've been going through a lot right now, and I had quite a bit of writers block during it. Hopefully I can update more often, but I can't promise 100% unfortunately. I hope you like this chapter, I thought it would be good to start on a catch up note, so not only does everyone else get rejogged, but the characters also get more development. I had fun writing this, mostly some fluff and humor. Some hints. :D I'm on Quotev way more often if you wanna check me out there! Please do, the username is TehSpaceSnake, we can also chat there if you add me. TOODLES~**_


End file.
